Stag Party
by magandakoi
Summary: Hermione started doing burlesque and pole dancing on the weekends in the muggle world where no one knows her. Recently, however, muggle stag parties have come to be quite in fashion for wizards and Draco's attending his first one at Hermione's club. Now Draco's attracted to her alter-ego Rose and Hermione can't help her curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

Stag Party-Dramonine  
Hermione does burlesque dancing on the weekends in the muggle world and muggle stag parties have come to be quite in fashion for wizards.

A/N: I don't own anything in the HP Universe.

Four years ago, Hermione was chasing around rumors of horcruxes and fighting for her life. Three years ago she was finishing her last, albeit unnecessary seventh year of Hogwarts. Two years ago, she ended the brief, strained, and awkward relationship with one of her best friends. Between his auror training and her seventh year, Ron and Hermione had been unable to pull it together and they fizzled away from each other. The parting was amiable enough for the hot tempered pair—aside for choice words Hermione took to heart.

Prude. Prime, proper, pretentious—all P-words she was well familiar with—but prude? Surely it was said behind her back; it seemed to fit well with her studious nature. She was however, not a prude…she was just disenchanted with the poor chemistry Ron and her had shared. She had initially attributed the awkwardness to the stages of getting to know each other's preferences but they did not get better—it almost seemed like they got worse.

Ron was never very interested in her satisfaction and that annoyed Hermione. It made her feel distinctly unsexy and in fact, a little prudish. If he wasn't invested in her enjoyment, why should she be invested in his? As was their pattern, their stubborn and obstinate (and admittedly childish) behavior led them astray. So they ended the relationship with muted bitterness.

Two years ago, Hermione and her lackluster sexual experience made her feel distinctly unsexy and played on her insecurities of attractiveness. Conveniently, Viktor Krum was playing in England shortly after Hermione's breakup and it was the first time she had seen him since the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Older and no longer a virgin, there was a much greater attraction than there had been at the Yule ball.

Perhaps it was the voice in the back of her head calling her a prude—the same one that criticized her for studying and behaving too much—that caused Hermione to throw caution to the wind and tumble in the seeker's bed. It was empowering.

Between her job at the ministry and the lack of mental attraction to Krum, Hermione met up with him only for the dalliances of the body. It was a strange balance of friendship and lover but not beloved. He was a good lover—interested in her pleasure—and she took from him as much as she gave back. He taught her sex could be great and she would never forget that. But he was no life partner and she tired of their string of casual sex after three months. They ended it amiably.

No longer seeing Krum and relieving her sexual tension, Hermione yearned for an expression of her new found sexual freedom. She was neither a prude nor a slut. But screaming "I just had sex" at the Ministry seemed entirely inappropriate—she had an image to maintain. Yet that image went out the window when she first walked into the dimly lit dance room with wall length mirrors.

Hermione often dwelled in the Muggle world when she wasn't working or visiting friends. Her apartment was in Muggle London and besides a few specific spells to protect the place (and a few to hide some of her prized possessions), it was more Muggle than Witch. She had reconnected with a few Muggle friends who had introduced her to the workshop.

Burlesque dancing. Erotic dancing. Pole spinning. She loved it all; it was her way of expressing her sensuality. She could be alluring, she could be attractive, she could be enchanting—all in the Muggle world where no one would recognize her as the one of the golden trio. There was also a certain pride at the physical nature of dancing. Hermione was never an athlete but she did enjoy the way her body became lean and toned as she trained and practiced. No one at worked had noticed; the changes were hidden behind her robes and work clothes. Her friends had noticed but she had played it off as a decision to work out at a Muggle gym. Harry understood the concept but Ginny and Ron had scoffed at the idea—it was something wizards simply did not do.

Like everything Hermione liked or made up her mind to learn, she was a quick study. With her new found obsession, she practiced every day after work. Eventually, she was ready to perform. It was just a performance that the class hosted for other students to see. She was initially nervous about performing—it wasn't reciting books or spells—it was so very personal. Fear swallowed in true Gryffindor style she performed…and she loved it. Half a year, several performances later and Hermione was still in love with the hobby. Her love life was still quiet but her work life was just taking off.

Hermione worked tirelessly throughout the day. She had tendencies to skip lunch (so Ron or Harry had taken to eating lunch with her). She created a series of legislations that were used to process, try, and rehabilitate Death Eaters and their supporters. Hermione did a variety of the initial research before Kingsley introduced her new colleague to help with the Pure Blood side of both politics and creating legislation that worked. Her new colleague was Blaise Zabini.

After their initial disagreements and a series of overtimes and fights (when she found that spinning pole and dancing had become ESPECIALLY important in relaxing her stressed nerves) they passed their legislation and began their rehabilitation. With their first successful collaboration they became actual friends. They even ventured out to Muggle London for lunch on occasion-which was how Blaise met one of Hermione's friends.

Claire was tall and beautiful with tan skin and black hair. She had beautiful blue eyes and a wonderful smile. She was also a waitress at the café they days she wasn't attending university. Blaise fell immediately in love. Hermione learned that Zabini men were exceptionally passionate and Slytherins were capable of great love (although Hermione had already come to learn that from Snape). Blaise and Claire were engaged within the year.

All of this led to Hermione's current dilemma. Since the passing of the various measures Blaise and Hermione had pushed to enact, plus the publicity and marketing—and honestly, propaganda—various Muggle things were bleeding over into the Wizarding world. The most recent craze was the introduction of Stag Parties.

Wizards often had something akin to Stag Parties for the bachelor and his mates before the wedding—but it was usually a little more…gentlemanly than the Muggle version. Now wizards would dress up (much more inconspicuous since Hermione's update of Muggle information on culture, thank you very much) and they would go to strip clubs and Muggle bars—and _burlesque clubs_ for the especially wealthy. Which was why Hermione was staring at the group with abject horror.

In the fairly classy Burlesque club,_Le Chat Noir_, Blaise Zabini and his stag party were sitting front and center in the VIP section waiting for the show to begin. Hermione Granger was standing behind the curtains waiting for the show to begin as well—so she could perform.

Three months ago she had been inspired to try out for a dancer's position on the weekends at the club. She loved performing and the Burlesque club did not show anyone completely naked (although some of the other girls wore less than others). It had added a sense of danger and excitement that Hermione had lacked in her life. _But this was too dangerous_. On the right side of Blaise was Draco Malfoy of all people! Various other wizards she recognized and what looked to be Claire's brother were also in attendance.

Blaise was most likely to recognize her—they did spend a lot of time together. Hermione had never met Claire's brother in person and Draco…well…Hermione blushed as the adrenaline sprung up in her veins. This excitement! Getting away with being overtly sexual and sensuous before Draco Malfoy, of all people, was a new kind of thrill.

Draco had interrupted Blaise and Hermione several times to pull Blaise away for lunch or a pint—it was amazing that Harry or Ron had never happened upon them at the same time. While Draco did not stay long to chat, he was always strangely reticent since his court mandated rehabilitation and Hermione was curious to see how he had adjusted. Apparently he was doing quite well to be attending a performance at a muggle establishment.

With another look at the blond who sipped at his drink languidly, Hermione's mind was made up. The club _was_ relying on her, after all, and she had developed a certain spell she had wanted to try. Hermione subtlety pulled out her wand from her bag in the dressing room. A quick wave and mutter and she cast her spell—a variant of the notice-me-not and confundus spell. She called it the "Je ne sais quoi" spell and activated when someone recognized her as Hermione Granger. Instead of making the actual connection, however, it just left the person feeling that there was something about that person that they couldn't put their finger on—a certain je ne sais quoi about them. Hermione theorized that it could be overpowered by willpower if you knew what to look for but Hermione had a feeling no one would look at her and see Hermione Granger.

Hermione took one peek at the mirror before rushing to her spot behind the curtains. Hermione had long black hair with bangs and dark eye shadow that was smudged and thick and made her feel dangerous. They'd never recognize her under the make-up and without her curls.

The music began and Hermione closed her eyes, exhaling. This was her stage. Here, she was no longer Hermione Granger—ministry worker, golden girl, prude. Here, she was Rose Noir and nobody had any clue what she could do.

* * *

Draco pouted at the table as he sipped slowly on his muggle drink. It seemed dull compared to fire whiskey, but Draco had not come to get pissed drunk anyway. He wasn't there because he wanted to be either. He scowled at Blaise who was chatting with his future brother-in-law, the muggle.

Blaise had always been on the cusp of the dark lord's movements and his family was not of English lineage. While Voldemort had sought pure bloods of every type, he preferred the traditional nobility and Blaise had been spared the inner circle. Being removed let Kingsley offer Blaise a position as a pseudo-diplomat/point of contact for the transitioning pure bloods and Voldemort sympathizers. Blaise accepted readily—even though it meant working with Granger.

Draco had laughed for ages the first time Blaise floo'd to his apartment to lament his fate—they had had their first major disagreement with the legislation they had passed and it apparently had become quite the verbal disagreement. Eventually however, Blaise's comments about Granger become less heated and more, dare he say, friendly. When they had finished the D.E.R.P. (Death Eater Rehabilitation and Persecution) bill and it passed successful, Granger and Blaise had officially become friends.

Draco saw her occasionally. He had various "meetings" with Blaise for his own rehabilitation, but they were really just lunches to make sure Draco was doing well. Draco's mother had received leniency from Potter's rousing speech and shortly after Granger vouched for his mother and Draco himself. She argued that they were under threat and yet the still attempted to deflect the inquiries of their identity. No one dared to contradict the two and the Malfoys entered their rehabilitation stage.

Draco never forgot the service Granger gave to his family—a family that had tortured and nearly killed her where they used to dine for supper. She may have been able to move on but Draco still saw her convulsing in his dreams. When he started meeting Blaise at his office, he always looked at Hermione, yearning to apologize and thank her—but all he could manage was a nod of acknowledgement.

Then Blaise and Granger's friendship allowed Blaise to meet his finance, Claire and the rest was history. Now they were in muggle London, waiting for some trollops to cause question to Blaise's fidelity. Draco stared irritated at Blaise. Blaise finally noticed and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, Draco?" Blaise smirked. Draco scowled.

"I could've been drinking fire whiskey in the parlor instead of hogwash in a whore house." Draco said icily.

"Come now, Draco. This is a fine mu-modern tradition." Blaise said as he caught himself in the sentence. Draco opened his mouth to retort when the lights flickered above him. They began to circle around before unifying their beams to focus on the stage.

" Welcome, fine patrons for a night of delights—featuring the kittens of _Le Chat Noir._" A voice announced before music began and the curtains slowly opened. Draco stared dispassionately at the stage as several girls emerged, hips bouncing on rhythm. Their backs were facing the crowd as they took a few steps forward, still bouncing, in short skirts and small tops. They spun suddenly to face the crowd. Draco's eyes dragged lazily amongst the faces as the girls.

-_Boy, I will be your sexy silk.  
Wrap me around 'round, 'round._

Draco's eyes rose in surprise as the girls gyrated their hips in a circular motion. Witches _certainly _did not dance like that—at least the ones he knew.

-_I'll be your pussy cat drinking your milk right  
down, down, down_

The girls moved lower until they were on their knees and Draco watched, mouth parting slightly, as they rolled their bodies from the floor. The side view of the girls emphasized the roll and the slim figures of the females before him.

-_A kiss could last all night,  
You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite. _

They were crawling. Merlin, they were crawling and hips were thrusting, and hair was flipping, and Draco had never seen anything like those movements in his life. Then he spotted her and he was enchanted. She had pale skin, kohl around her eyes, and long black hair. He watched in slow motion as she tossed it, rolling her hips as she slowly moved her gaze towards him. Merlin, she was so familiar and so incredibly seductive—he was enchanted.

Draco wasn't sure what drew his eyes to her but the world had faded away as he watched her dance. He tried to figure out who it was the woman reminded him of and why she was so appealing. Their eyes met and Draco felt his mouth go dry—the look in her eyes was powerful, confident, and heady. Draco was so enthralled that he didn't notice the song had ended until she turned away. He could see her heaving chest as she smiled at the crowd. Draco joined the applause, dumbstruck, until she left the stage.

"Far classier than a whore house, eh?" The dark haired man beside Blaise commented with a smirk.

"Claire is still better than any of these ladies, Darren." Blaise commented, nowhere near as affected by the new experience as Draco. The Darren bloke noticed.

"Your friend seems to like it here." Draco snapped out of his stupor, locking eyes as an arrogant smirk appeared on his face as an instinctive defense.

"Classy is not how I'd describe it." Draco said condescendingly. Darren shrugged.

"Nothing wrong with watching pretty birds do some pretty moves. Just remember that you can tip the girls but you don't tip them publically—you have to go through the host."Darren turned away to talk to another stag party attendee and Draco turned to Blaise.

"There is something about the black haired girl—I don't know what." Draco admitted. Blaise looked amused.

"She's attractive and dances erotically?" Blaise ventured.

"Something else…I feel like I recognize her…" Blaise nearly snorted.

"You hardly ever venture out to the muggle world, Draco. I doubt that you happened to find the one who would be a dancer here tonight." Blaise said skeptically. They were interrupted by a waitress bringing out another muggle drink. Darren came over and instigated a round of shots that Draco also threw back. Several dancers returned to the stage in group or single dances but he had not seen the black haired girl again.

* * *

Behind the curtain, Hermione giggled to herself. It had been difficult at first to see Draco but now she would never forget how he looked when he watched her. Ignoring the heated flush she felt inside, she remembered his slack jaw and wide eyes—he hadn't even guessed it was her!

Hermione watched from the side of the stage as the stag party watched some of the other dancers. Draco no longer seemed as flabbergasted at the dancing, although he raised an eyebrow in disdain at some of the more scantily clad ladies and their tassels. She laughed when she looked at Blaise; he was completely unaffected and she smiled knowing that Claire would be getting a very dedicated man.

Hermione went back into the dressing room when the boys were taking another round of shots. Hermione wondered if the wizards would realize how potent muggle alcohol could be. Inside the dressing room Hermione put on her outfit as the speaker announced intermission; they needed it to put up the pole for her routine. Hair fixed, make up fixed, and a calming breath, then Hermione was out the door.

* * *

How many shots had Draco had? He couldn't remember. Darren had been pouring them down Blaise's throat but the only indicator that Blaise was affected was the slight glaze in his eyes that Draco recognized as being wasted. Darren looked disappointed. Draco was much more affected than he thought he would be. Fire whiskey burned and heated the body in a way this alcohol did not; it was difficult for him to realize how much he had consumed without that particular burn. While he was confident that he could stand without falling, Draco was sure that world was slightly swaying.

The music was beginning again and the lights were not as harsh as they had been before. In the dimmer light Draco noticed a pole in the middle of the stage for seemingly no reason. The curtains were opening only enough to form an arch way and Draco's breath caught as he noticed her through his blurry haze.

"Blaise." Draco said, cursing mentally as it came out slow, belaying his intoxication. Blaise turned his way none the less. "Her." He whispered and Blaise turned towards the stage where the woman was sauntering and approaching the pole. The song was slow and the black haired dancer grasped the pole.

-_I left my girl back home,  
I don't love her no more._

She was scantily clad—what looked like knickers and a bra. She was swirling her hips as she grasped the pole, moving down and arching her back as she pulled herself up. Draco felt his pants tighten around him and his blood pulse in his veins.

-_Bring your love baby,  
I can bring my shame._

Then she had lifted herself off the floor, clasping the pole as she flowed around the bar. Draco was unsure how it had happened, how she had transitioned, but she was inverted and then she was stretching—arms and back arched as her legs kept her fastened to the pole. Draco wondered if she was secretly a witch.

-_Listen Ma, I'll give you all I got.  
Give me all of this, I need confidence in myself._

Merlin. Draco wasn't sure how she was spinning so fast as she flowed from one position to the next, but suddenly she was twirling slower, legs and arms stretched so she looked like she was reaching for him. She was parallel to the floor and Draco could see the strength of her body as they held her tightly to the bar by only the crook of her arm and knee. He wondered if any of the others were so affected by her routine but he dared not even glance away.

She was on the floor, arching her back like she was in the throes of passion. Her legs were straight and pointed as she moved, reaching up to grasp the pole. Suddenly, she was pulling herself up and she was moving so fluidly and Draco could only marvel. She would climb, spin, and at one point she held on by only her arms as her legs split in the air. Then she was on the ground—hips moving, back arching, hair flipping.

-_Just tell me you love me._

Draco once again required the applause to break his concentration. He turned to Blaise who looked less impassive than he had all night.

"She does seem familiar." Blaise reaffirmed. Darren looked over at their conversation.

"Find a bird you like, brother?" Darren teased and Draco found it far more welcoming than most pure bloods were accustomed to. Blaise seemed at ease at the informal conversation and responded normally.

"The girl that just danced seemed familiar." Blaise said. Darren looked surprised.

"Really? She's a favorite here. She's great on the bar. In fact, if you know her I would definitely want an introduction." Blaise looked at Darren with exasperation.

"I don't know if I know her…she just has a certain something about her…" Blaise continued.

"A certain je ne sais quoi." Draco concluded. Darren shrugged.

"Well if you like her, you can always tip her. They bring out envelopes and you can even write a note on it." Darren suggested. Draco felt a little uneasy at the thought of tipping the dancer…it was something that they did not do much in the Wizarding world.

"I've never seen dancing like that." Another wizard next to Draco commented. He was one of the wizards Blaise had collaborated with for work and had once again developed a friendship. The comment, however, caused the other muggles to look suspiciously at the wizard.

"You've never seen pole dancing?" One asked skeptically.

"Some of us stay in classier establishments." Draco sneered.

"Says the guy who is slack-jawed and glazed eyed as he watches. You hiding a boner under the table, too?" The guy barked back and Draco snarled as he stood up, the chair screeching back. The other guy did the same causing Darren and Blaise attention to snap towards them.

"Oi, belt up you two. You're both plastered. Sit down and drink some water." Darren said authoritatively. Draco waited for the muggle to sit down before complying. He scoffed as he drank some water. Another woman took the stage to dance on the pole but Draco did not find her as compelling. He recognized some of the moves but he did not respond so enthusiastically to her performance. He did perk up when the black haired dancer emerged again; noting this time that she did, indeed, seem to have quite a following if the attentive audience was anything to go by. He felt strangely irritated by their leering, followed by a little embarrassed by his hypocrisy. The music began and he looked again at the stage, all prior thoughts ignored.

* * *

"Good job, Rose!" One of the girls smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back.

"You too, Na Na." Hermione whipped off her sweat. Reaching for the back of her head, she unhooked the black wig she was wearing, silently casting the counterspell for the sticking charm she used to keep it in place—it was weak enough she could do it wandless. She placed the wig on the mannequin head in and put it in her locker before going back to the mirror. She ran a hand through her pixie cut hair and cleaned up her makeup but did not take it off. Instead, she put on her leather jacket over her changed clothes and moved to the exit. She opened her door and turned into the hallway before stopping in surprise. Draco Malfoy was wandering around looking lost and fairly tipsy. Hermione bit back a laugh. Keeping her face straight, she addressed him.

"You're not supposed to be here, sir." She said in Rose's voice—an easy disguise that she maintained until she reached her apartment. Draco turned in surprise at the sultry voice. His mouth parted in surprise.

"I was, er, well, I was looking for the bathroom." Hermione couldn't help the laugh at something she couldn't ever imagine Draco Malfoy saying in such an honest and blunt way.

"I'll show you the way." Hermione offered with a smile. Draco nodded and they walked quietly down the halls.

"You're hair…was long." Draco mentioned and Hermione turned back in surprise, wincing.

"It's actually a wig. I keep it short." Hermione smiled apologetically before running her fingers through her short hair. Draco stared at her and Hermione wondered how long her spell lasted.

"You can see your face better this way." He commented and they continued walking to their destination. "You're very good at that dancing." Hermione was surprised when he continued speaking—he hadn't said anything directly to her since the war. They were never very nice things.

"I just started pole dancing, relatively speaking. I've actually only been doing it for a bit under two years." She admitted. They began walking up stairs and turned a wary eye at Draco to see if he would struggle up them. He managed.

"You must have practiced a lot, then." He said as Hermione pushed open a particular door. Into the main hallway.

"Thank you, I have practiced a lot." Hermione smiled. "The bathroom is right over there. Thank you for your patronage. I hope you come to watch us again." Hermione finished with the rhetoric they were encouraged to say when they met patrons. She made a turn to move away.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco announced as he took out his hand for her. He spoke confidently and somewhat arrogantly and Hermione could see bit of his former self. She took his hand regardless.

"Rose Noir." She said with a small smile. They released hands and she turned to exit out the front door, nodding at the host and the doorman as she left. In the reflection of the glass, she noticed Draco was still watching her as she left.

* * *

A/N: So I saw some pretty awesome pole dancing videos and I thought it'd be interesting for Hermione to be able to express herself through a sensual style of dance. It's something that's so contrary to her nature, that nobody would ever expect it—the perfect disguise!

The songs I used were actually based off youtube videos featuring dancers. They're listed below:

Olya Swan and Co. Dancing to Sexy Silk by Jessie J.-  
/watch?v=a_k97Ovhktk&amp;index=1&amp;list=LLYRLiRlWzHgGQAL4JXLeg1g

Dirdy Birdy Spinning Pole to Wicked Games by The Weeknd  
/watch?v=a_k97Ovhktk&amp;list=LLYRLiRlWzHgGQAL4JXLeg1g&amp;index=1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything in the HP Universe.

Draco was hung over, simple as that. Any sound he heard reverberated in his head and magnified his headache. He groaned as he sat up in his bed. The world was a spinning and he felt like he had just apparated for the first time. His mouth tasted like arse. He rubbed his hand through his hair, disgruntled at the oily and dirty feel it left on his hands.

Last night after Draco left to piss, he had gotten lost. Then Rose had appeared and showed him to the was smaller than she looked on stage with short hair that left her face much more visible. There was something appealing about it and he struggled to figure out what it was as he watched her go. A fog descended in his mind and Draco struggled to remember. He—he tipped her! He tipped her a lot. Draco groaned again and mentally cursed himself. As soon as she had left he had gone over to the host, requested her envelop, and promptly left her a ridiculous tip. He was disgusted not only at the practice but at the feeling it left him with—like he had paid her to entertain him, like he was incapable of attracting her on his own.

Draco finally stood up and looked dismayed at his rumpled clothes, still on from last night. Stripping eagerly, he entered his shower where he began to wash the hang over away. It wasn't working.

Okay, so Draco had paid her a questionably large sum. Maybe it wasn't that ridiculous? I mean really, what did that amount to—a thousand pounds? That wasn't…no, that was definitely a sizable sum of muggle money—not that it affected his wallet. So he overpaid a—what did Darren call them?—stripper. Draco overpaid a stripper he would never see again. Blaise had said it was highly unlikely for Draco to run into that particular muggle on his rare sojourns into non-magical London.

Draco stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes. He was still too hung over to apparate safely, instead opting to head outside his apartment to the magical café nearby. It was a Sunday in January and fairly quiet at two in the afternoon. Draco winced; he hadn't realized it was so late. He entered and nodded at the waitress who walked him over to his small booth in a dark corner.

"Coffee." He nearly begged. He ordered some food along with it. The waitress brought the coffee back and Draco sipped gratefully.

"You look like shite." A voice called out at Draco winced as the sound bounced around in his skull, painfully. Draco looked up from his coffee. It was Blaise.

"You look like…" Draco began but frowned when he noticed Blaise's near impeccable appearance. Blaise laughed when Draco trailed off. Draco glared. What an arsehole. "Why don't you look nearly as bad as I feel?" Draco finished. Blaise smirked as he sat across from Draco. The waitress returned with his food and Blaise asked for an expresso.

"It wasn't my first time experiencing muggle alcohol. You think it's not as strong without the fire whiskey burn—but it's fairly potent." Draco gave a scathing look to Blaise as he began eating his food.

"You didn't see fit to warn me?" Draco asked with a baleful glance. Blaise's smirk only seemed to grow.

"The best teacher is experience and all that." Blaise said with faux nonchalance. "In all seriousness, drink water and a pepper-up potion and you'll be fine." Blaise passed the vial over to him and Draco threw it back gratefully following with the glass of water nearby. "It was actually a fairly good stag party. Most of the other wizards were plastered and the muggles were absolutely out of control. That second bar is what did most of you in." Draco closed his eyes as the pepper-up began to work, relieving him slightly of his fatigue.

"Yea, I remember the second bar." Draco opened his eyes and looked critically at Blaise. "I tipped her-that dancer." He admitted.

Blaise looked surprised. "How much?" He asked. Draco sighed deeply.

"Nearly 200 Galleons, I think." Blaise's eyes widened.

Blaise whistled slowly. "That's a thousand pounds. Good payday for that muggle."

"I wasn't expecting to-not that I'm wanting for money. It's just not a wizard world thing." Draco commented. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Darren did say she was popular. Maybe the tip wasn't as outrageous as you'd think." Draco looked skeptical. "In any case, you won't be seeing her again." Draco finished his meal and waited for the waitress to return. Something popped into Draco's mind.

"Blaise, how did you know I was here?" Draco asked, wondering why he didn't question the Italian's sudden appearance.

"Ah, you let me put a tracker on you to make sure you got home alright. It's still got a few hours on it and I happened to notice you were here." Draco nodded, vaguely recalling the agreement. "I wanted to remind you that you agreed to meet Claire tomorrow for dinner." That, Draco did not remember.

"When did I agree to that?" Draco asked, paying the waitress and standing up to leave.

"When you agreed to be best man. Darren covered the stag party—not that you would've known the muggle tendencies, but Claire still wants to meet you." Blaise paused and seemed to contemplate something. "Fair warning, Hermione Granger is the Maid of Honor. Claire knew we all went to school together so she invited her along tomorrow." Draco stood at the apparition point looking weary. He felt petulant. He had been seeing Granger for months and had never spoken a word to her. Now that he was meeting Blaise's muggle finacée, she would prattle on about muggle things he didn't understand and Granger would be there _judging_, no doubt. Briefly, he contemplated telling Blaise no. Unfortunately, he felt compelled to appease the man who had personally helped him with his "rehabilitation." Instead of sarcastic words, Draco nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before finally feeling well enough to apparate home.

Hermione always planned for copious amounts of sleep the day after she performed. The night before—rather the morning—she got home at 2AM. Sometimes she'd get home even later. With that in mind, she always left the day after for sleeping in and being lazy. It was without saying, however, that she always made the effort to attend the Weasley weekly dinner on Sunday.

It was nearly two in the afternoon when she woke. She sipped her tea slowly as she perused wizard articles of interest. For example, the Bulgarian team was moving on to the quarter-finals against England. Apparently, the Bulgarians were also slotted to lose. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the prediction. She hoped the Bulgarians would win. She did have her own prediction, though. She was fairly certain she would be getting an owl sometime soon informing her about Krum's impending arrival.

Finally, on the back of the newspaper was the ad she had been looking for—her "Muggle Grams". After Hermione's horrified realization of how truly little wizards knew of Muggle Culture, she began to update the ministry and wizard public. Her latest step was the muggle gram tours for case study and observation. They started this Friday. She was planning to bring them around Muggle London to observe current clothing trends, interactions, and attractions. She hoped to one day have practice classes for Muggle-Wizard interactions. Admittedly, the public information Blaise and she had already promoted seemed to have been disseminated effectively if the wizards at _Le Chat Noir_ were anything to go by.

Hermione felt her wand vibrate beside her, indicating it was time to apparate over to the Weasley's. Grabbing her wand and the newspaper, she apparated just outside the Weasley's house. She winced at the glare of the sudden sunlight before she made it to the front door. Before she could even knock on the door, Mrs. Weasley was welcoming her with open arms and complimenting her about the appearance of the new ad. She was passed from Weasley to Weasley, until she was in the arms of her two boys. They made her feel like the rest of the world was completely blocked out. In fact, she could barely see the red-head woman rise from her seat and push her husband aside.

"Make way for the pregnant lady! No need to help me up! I'm just starting to swell to the size of a red-headed Umbridge!" Ginny grumbled, knocking the boys aside to embrace Hermione. Hermione laughed at her sass.

"Ginny, it's just the _baby_ that's getting so big!" Hermione marveled, withdrawing from the embrace to place a hand on the expectant mother's swollen belly.

"You say that every time you see me but I am definitely getting fatter!" Ginny scowled.

"You're absolutely beautiful." Harry said fondly, gathering both his wife and their unborn child into his grasp.

"All right you two; she's already up the duff!" Ron said scowling at the couple, though his scowls had become less heated from their Hogwarts years. Hermione felt warm laughter bubble inside her. She linked arms between them as they moved back to the dining room for supper.

At the dinner table, she was seated across from Ginny and next to Ron. Harry sat next to Ginny so he faced Ron. They chatted pleasantly enough until Ginny brought up one topic Hermione had wanted to avoid for a while.

"So the Bulgarians are coming to Britain." Ginny mentioned casually, but Hermione could see the sly look in her eye. Ron still stiffened at any reference to the Bulgarian seeker. It had been long enough ago, but Ron often became petulant when it came to Viktor. Hermione eyed him out of the corner of her eye warily before finishing chewing her Shepard's pie. Delicately, she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Why yes, Ginny, they are indeed playing in Britain." Hermione answered primly, glaring at the giggling girl.

"London, specifically—right?" Ginny continued. Ron was still tense in his seat.

"Yes, Ginny." Hermione said, grinding out her name in annoyance.

"Think you'll see him?" Ginny teased.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione said blushing. "Honestly!"

"That's not an answer, Hermione!" Ginny continued.

"You're the one who will be interviewing him after the game!" Hermione smiled triumphantly when the line caught Harry's attention. Ginny tensed up and turned to look at her husband, wearily.

"I thought you said you were going to lay low with reporting once you were in your third trimester?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled sheepishly.

"Well, they asked me the other day…and I didn't get a chance to tell you…" Ginny and Harry began a mild argument. Hermione sighed in relief as the conversation was mercifully changed. She wasn't concerned about them; their arguments were usually just a precursor of sex.

Nearly indistinguishable from the bickering in the background was a small clearing of the throat beside her. Hermione turned to look at Ron in surprise. She had been hoping he would have let the Krum comment go. He looked awkwardly between Hermione's face and the food he had begun to spear with his fork.

"I saw Lavender Brown recently." He began quietly. Hermione was even more surprised—Lavender had left the magical world for a while after her near death experience at the Hogwarts battle. She was even more surprised when Ron continued. "We went on a date actually…I saw her in magical London—she'd been gone for a while—and I asked her if she wanted to grab a cuppa." He paused again and Hermione realized he wanted her approval. She peeked at Ginny who was still bickering playfully with Harry; Hermione knew she had mentioned Krum so Ron would probably feel less guilty about Lavender.

"I think that's excellent, Ron. How is she doing?" Hermione asked sincerely. She saw Ron visibly relax and a blush cross his cheeks.

"She looks great… she's gotten into the exercising thing that you do—she says it empowered her in a way that magic didn't." Hermione smiled beatifically. She had known that Ron and herwere not right for each other early on. Though they had broken up and she still resented that prude comment, she cared for him and wanted him to be happy and in love. The idea of so many people in love around her made her feel slightly lonely, but she suppressed that feeling.

"How has she been getting on in Non-Magical London?" Hermione asked. She would have to meet up with Lavender some time. She probably had incredible insight for Magicals adjusting to the Non-Magical World.

"She likes it. She was a little lost at first, but she made amazing Muggle friends. We actually have another date coming up. It's in Muggle London." Ron looked up at Hermione expectantly and Hermione laughed.

"Yes, Ronald." She answered his unspoken question, "I will give you a Non-Magical Person refresher." Ron smiled graciously and Hermione immediately launched into some of the lessons she had already designed for her Muggle grams—which she also encouraged him to attend. Surprisingly, he agreed.

Hermione arrived at work before Blaise, like usual. She waited anxiously for Blaise to show up to see if he would recognize her. She hoped she wouldn't give herself away by her facial expressions. When he arrived with an extra expresso for her but not an extra look, she realized she was safe. Work was surprisingly quiet for a Monday and she felt no guilt at all when they left early to meet Claire. Hermione went on without Blaise so Blaise could get Draco. Hermione hoped he didn't notice her sudden tension at the mention of Draco. Blaise didn't seem to notice and they parted ways.

The restaurant was a nice restaurant. Hermione would've felt out of place with her usual business wear, but she had purposefully worn a nice dress beneath traditional wizard robes that she had already removed when she entered the Non Magical World. The maître d' escorted her to where Claire was already waiting in a secluded corner with a nice view of Non Magical London outside. Claire smiled and stood when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione! I love your dress!" She called joyfully. Hermione smiled back.

"Thanks, Claire. You look gorgeous." Hermione responded warmly.

"Are you sure I look alright?" Claire asked hesitantly. "You know I've never met many of Blaise's friends and his family is so far away…Honestly, if you hadn't vouched for him when we first met, I think I would've been concerned I was the other woman!" Hermione laughed. Blaise's love was solely for Claire and Claire alone. Claire wrinkled her nose at Hermione's mirth. "Don't laugh!" She chastised. "This is seriously the first time I've met any of his friends! You know Darren met them before me?" Hermione did in fact know and tried to casually take a sip of her water as Claire smoothed imaginary wrinkles on her dress. "You've gone to school with Draco—do you think he'll like me? He won't be mean, will he?" Hermione put her water down and struggled to imagine what Draco would be like. As far as she knew, Draco had never interacted with a Muggle except perhaps at Le Chat Noir.

"He wasn't very kind to me in school, but he hasn't said anything rude to me since we graduated." Hermione answered diplomatically. "Honestly, though, Blaise would never allow any one of his friends to be rude to you—you know that, Claire" Hermione smiled ruefully. She was happy to watch the people around her fall in love and be happy, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling left behind.

Claire appeared to take a calming breath. "I know. I really am nervous, though." She admitted. "I feel like I know more about Blaise than even Blaise knows himself…but I also feel like there are gaping holes in his life that I'm missing." She looked at Hermione cautiously. "I feel like that with you, as well—like why did your parents' leave for Australia without you? They were never the type to leave you alone like that…and for so many years." Hermione sighed. This conversation had come up several times in the past. Hermione would have to ask Blaise when he was finally going to reveal magic to Claire. Until then, Hermione also had to remain was spared her own reply when Claire's fiancé arrived with the best man.

"Claire." Blaise spoke reverently in his baritone voice. Hermione melted from the love she could feel from the couple as they embraced. Hermione stood as well and fought the blush as she looked at Draco. Draco nodded at her before turning to face Claire. Blaise stood back from the embrace to introduce the two. "This is Draco Malfoy, my best friend. Draco, this is my fiancée, Claire." Claire thrust out her hand and Hermione held her breath. Her caution was unwarranted as Draco shook the offered hand quickly.

"Nice to meet you. Blaise won't shut up about you." Draco said with a smirk. Claire smiled brightly. They moved to the table where they began looking at the menus. Claire didn't bother to open hers as she stared openly at Draco Malfoy with a smile.

"Blaise never tells me any embarrassing stories about his time at school. I was hoping I could get a best friend's recollection." Hermione nearly laughed at Claire's excitement; Claire had tried to pump Hermione for information but was sorely disappointed when she realized how little they interacted when they were at school.

Draco looked taken aback at the question. Suddenly, Hermione realized it would probably be difficult for him to make his stories non-magical appropriate. She looked at Blaise who seemed to catch on.

"Come now, Claire. There will be plenty of time later to harass him about me." Blaise chided. Claire pouted in response. But the waiter conveniently arrived. Blaise ordered for Claire and himself. Hermione was surprised when he also ordered for Draco. Hermione had ended up ordering something random.

"Well at least tell me what you do, then." Claire continued, looking at Draco when the waiter left. "You don't work with Blaise and Hermione, do you?" Hermione perked up at the question. She actually didn't know where he worked either. Draco looked a little uneasy but answered anyway.

"I'm a healer." He answered. Hermione was surprised.

"I didn't know you were a doctor." Hermione commented, slightly impressed. Draco looked surprised; it was the first time she had spoken directly to him.

"I started working there after…" He paused and cast a swift glance at Blaise. "…after volunteering there. I liked it enough that I began training immediately. I've been there for two years."

Hermione nodded fascinated. She didn't know volunteering at St. Mungo's had been part of his reform.

"Am I missing something?" Claire interrupted, picking up on the slight tension in the group.

"No," Draco interjected smoothly. "But I am remiss on exactly how you and Granger met." Draco bit back the taunt that coiled naturally in his throat—that he was surprised she had had any friends at all when she was younger. Claire seemed to brighten at the question, however.

"Her mother was my dentist and Hermione was in my elementary school. She was the smartest student in the entire region—won all the spelling bees and always had the highest grade on the tests. None of us were surprised she went to a private school for junior high." Hermione was blushing under the praise. "We had all the same classes until we graduated. Honestly though, we weren't that close until a few years ago when I waited on her at the restaurant. It was my first day and someone was being rather awful. Hermione overheard his comments and scolded the guy so fiercely he apologized! We've been friends ever since." Claire smiled at Hermione who smiled back. "Was she like that at high school too? " Claire asked. Draco snorted.

"Granger always fought for just and right." Draco couldn't take the sneer out of his voice, even as he recognized his feelings of jealousy. Granger seemed to deflate before him at the comment. He cursed himself mentally. He had spoken only a few sentences so far and he had already insulted her. Awkwardness descended that was again conveniently interrupted by the waiter with their food.

Draco watched over his soup as Blaise and his fiancée ate. They were seated next to each other and constantly touching. Occasionally, they gazed at each other's eyes with a passion that was palpable. Meanwhile, Hermione was tensely by his side. She ate primly and neatly. She had done that at Hogwarts, too. He had noticed it nearly immediately when he juxtaposed it with the sloppy eating style of the weasel who usually sat beside her. He hated himself a little for how quickly he spit out his insult. She probably hated him but then again she probably always had.

Hermione did not hate Draco, however. Despite his intention, the comment actually made her feel more comfortable—it was a Draco she could recognize. It was a relief to notice that this wizard in a non-magical world could be so cordial. But it unsettled her; he unsettled her. But nothing was more unsettling than watching the couple before her. She felt like she was interrupting a very intimate and very personal moment. She wondered if Draco felt the same way. In fact, it felt a little like the world's most awkward double date. Hermione finished chewing her food and set down her fork.

"So Claire," Hermione interrupted; she was unable to continue in the awkward silence that had descended. "There was another reason we're both here, right?" Claire seemed to snap back into reality as she turned to look at Draco and Hemrione.

"Oh, right!" Claire exclaimed. "Aside from meeting the best man, I wanted to talk a few wedding details with you!" Hermione smiled at Claire's eagerness. "Since I'm able to spend a little more on the wedding than I thought…" Claire turned to smile at Blaise before continuing. "…I'm planning on some more traditional elements I hadn't really considered before." She eyed Draco and Hermione. "I want to dance." Claire finished. She must have expected a reaction because she was staring at Draco and Hermione, expectantly.

"That sounds great, Claire" Hermione answered, unsure what Claire was expecting. Claire gathered as much and began to explain.

"We start dancing and then you and Draco would eventually join us on the dance floor, followed by the wedding party, etc." Hermione paused at this. Walking down the aisle was one thing….but dancing together…that would involve _touching._ She cast a look at Draco from the corner of her eye but he was unreadable. "I was hoping that the two of you would be able to join Blaise and me for dance lessons."

"Blaise can dance and so can we." Draco announced. Claire pouted.

"Blaise said that you had a few lessons before your Yule ball." She lamented.

"The first dance will be a Waltz. The dancing style we learned is not the version of the Waltz we will be using." Blaise spoke up. Hermione got the unspoken message; their dance lessons were dances from the old world—from the magical world—and would be out of place at a non-magical wedding.

"I'm sure I can fit it into my schedule," Hermione determined.

"I'll see what I can do." Draco announced, surprising Hermione that he would even attempt try to attend—or care enough about Claire to lie. As they finished dinner, Claire and Blaise talked about various wedding details. They were still some months away from the wedding date and were finalizing a few more things. Blaise paid and they made their way outside.

"Hermione, is there anything else we need for the hen party?" Claire asked. She had taken out a notepad and was crossing off various things on the list. It was a habit that Hermione had instilled in her when Claire first started attending uni.

"I think we're all set. I have the plane tickets and hotel reservations." Hermione smiled again and turned to Blaise. "Are you sure you're going to let me take your fiancée to _Sin City_?" She teased. Blaise huffed.

"I'd rather her stay in the country." Blaise admitted. Claire hushed him.

"It was your decision to stay in the area. I wanted to go somewhere warm and sunny. It's a graduation present to me!" Claire announced. "Hermione, I told you that Darren had already met Draco—it's because they had their Stag party this weekend! They went to a strip club!" Claire whispered conspiratorially. Blaise sighed deeply.

"It was a burlesque club—no touching, not even a lap dance." Blaise said dully. Meanwhile, Hermione was blushing deeply. She managed a glance out of the corner of her eye at Draco. He was blushing deeply and looking away.

"Right. Well, in any case, you chose London in the damp winter and I'm choosing Las Vegas in the warm summer." Claire said joyfully. "It will be perfect remedy after my finals." Hermione was still blushing when she heard Draco cough.

"Well, Claire, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure Blaise will send me the details." Draco said hurriedly. "I'm heading off for the night. See you, Blaise. Granger" He nodded in her direction. She nodded back, surprised to be included in his goodbye. He walked off onto the busy street of London, leaving Hermione with the strangest of feelings. Blaise called a cab for Claire and kissed her goodnight. Hermione hugged her before watching the cab take off. She waved it goodbye before abruptly turning to Blaise.

"You haven't told her yet." She stated. Blaise looked unapologetic but a little uneasy.

"It's not exactly light conversation, Hermione." Hermione sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Blaise, you are engaged. You need to tell her…the magic world will probably be her children's world and it is your world. She knows you are keeping something from her and she knows that I am too." Hermione glared at Blaise a little. "You need to tell her soon." Blaise raised his hands in surrender.

"I will tell her." Blaise promised. Hermione sighed.

"Well, we can talk about this tomorrow. I'm going to apparate home. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione turned and left the way Draco had gone. As she approached a good destination to apparate she realized that she had forgotten to check if Draco recognized as Rose. Judging by the interaction however, Hermione thought it was safe to assume that he did not recognize her at all. Smiling slightly to herselfHermione apparated home.

A/N:

Thanks so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! It's always super exciting to see people's responses and comments.

In the next chapter, Draco cannot resist the urge to head back to Le Chat Noir and see Rose, much to Hermione's surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Do you really think JK Rowling reads fanfiction, sees they don't have disclaimers and decides to sue? I don't. Regardless-it's not mine.  
-

Draco was walking by the break room when he heard something that roused his attention.

"It's called Le Chat Noir." The voice was too quiet for Draco to hear the rest, but he was sure he heard Zabini and stag party.

Draco paused in contemplation before deciding he _could_ use some coffee. He entered the break room and walked past Adrian Pucey and Terrence Higgs who eyed him warily. Draco poured himself a cup.

"You paid to watch a muggle dance," Terrence claimed in a lower voice. Adrian seemed unfazed.

"You didn't necessarily have to pay." He clarified. "Draco was there, too. What did you think, Draco?" Adrian asked. Draco turned towards the two and sipped his coffee with a faux nonchalance. He did not expect to be pulled into the conversation.

"It was certainly something I've never seen in the wizarding world." Draco said with disdain. He purposefully ignored a certain dancer who had been plaguing his thoughts.

"Me either. But I think that made it more interesting." Adrian commented. "In any case, I fancied having another go at it—no Stag Party necessary. I'm trying to tell Terrence he should at least experience it once." Terence looked up expectantly at Draco for his input. Draco shrugged with feigned indifference.

"It was enjoyable enough." Draco admitted. Terence looked disbelieving but Adrian looked pleased.

"In that case, you should go with us this Friday." Adrian invited. Draco contemplated it. He wasn't particularly close to either of the fellow Slytherins—Terence had even left Hogwarts the year Draco took his spot as seeker. Yet, the prospect of seeing Rose again was appealing enough to overlook the strangeness of the situation.

"Alright, I'll go." Draco confirmed. "Just mind the Muggle liquor when we get there; it's stronger than it tastes." Adrian winced in sympathy.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

Blaise strolled into the office slightly late per usual with his normal coffee bribe.

"Morning, Hermione." He greeted as he set the café on her desk. Hermione picked it up and took a sip, eyeing Blaise over the lip of her cup.

"You need to tell Claire." Hermione said bluntly, catching Blaise before he even finished sitting down in his chair. He froze hovering above the chair and sighed. He sat down completely before he answered her.

"I'm waiting for the right opportunity." Blaise said resigned. Hermione glared at him.

"You're being a coward. If you really want a life with her you need to tell her this secret." Hermione admonished. "You'll already be in trouble for keeping such a big aspect of your life from her."

"And I will tell her at the most ideal time." Blaise said with an edge to his voice. Hermione, realizing she was being slightly overbearing and bit her tongue.

"Alright." Hermione conceded. "Use your discretion." Blaise nodded. "Are you going to the Muggle Gram this Friday?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I make no guarantees about future grams but for the first one I'll be there." Blaise promised. Hermione smiled excitedly.

"Excellent! We already have three signed up!"

Being a healer meant sporadic moments of drama and emergency followed by lulls of boredom. Some days one outweighed the other. Draco was thankful that the week had been particularly dramatic because he didn't want to acknowledge he was anxious about the weekend. Despite his desire to see that dancer, he was filled with incalculable shame at paying to see a woman. Even worse, he felt ashamed for being attracted to that muggle dancer he was willing to pay to see. Equality was en vogue for polite society and he was adapting as necessary but he was hard wired to think them different. Capable though they may be, as aptly demonstrated by Granger, they were not marriage material and they were not even bedding material.

After his initial acceptance of the invite, he felt shamed by his desires and he nearly backed out of going. He thought about it again when he apparated to the muggle street near the club. He thought about it once more when he met Adrian and Terrence. But by then, he was committed. There were a few other guys that Terrence had managed to convince, which irritated Draco. He did not want there would be so many witnesses to his dereliction.

When they sat down inside of the club he was disappointed to find they were seated in a booth, as opposed to the front rows where he sat for the stag party. Tonight, another stag party had taken that spot. When the waitress came over he ordered water while the others ordered alcohol. Draco did not warn them again and ruefully acknowledged that they would be completely bladdered by the end of the night.

Draco followed the lights from overhead as the curtains began to rise and the music started to play. As the dancers emerged he scanned every face. Though the distance was farther he knew without a doubt that the dancer he had come to see was regrettably not there. He was ashamed at his disappointment.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

The total number of attendees at the muggle grams was five. Most of them were half-muggle and only one was pureblood. Most of them were learning the other side of their heritage while the single pureblood had a much more romantic reason—they had developed a crush on a muggle and wanted to research their culture. Hermione gave them brownie points for that. While the group had been smaller than she had liked, it made it convenient to filter around Muggle London, undetected.

"Thank you all for coming today. The purpose of these muggle grams is to give cultural lessons of non-magical persons. We will be navigating through non-magical London in a non-magical person—or 'a non-map'—bubble. Muggles will not notice us nor here our conversations while we are out there. Everyone should have a map of our walking tour today. Please ask questions as you think of them; this is a no-judgment zone. Are there any questions before we begin?" Hermione looked around at the blank faces. They looked uncomfortable and nervous. Hermione smiled in a way she hoped was disarming. "I'm going to cast the anon-map bubble now." She cast it wordlessly and a shimmery pink but transparent bubble immersed them.

"This is what you've been working on?" Hermione jumped with an undignified squawk.

"Blaise." She whispered harshly. "You scared me!"

"Good." He smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes as Blaise touched the bubble. It flexed with his finger but the bubble was not pierced.

"This bubble has a range. Please stay within it as we proceed through our tour." Hermione said, raising her voice so they all could hear. The bubble was large and spacious enough, shifting as they moved through the threshold of the Leaky Cauldron. The groupd turned and walked down the road to their first destination—The British Museum. Blaise walked next to her and she led. He was still admiring the bubble.

"How did you make it?" He asked.

"Notice-me-not and a spell that covers speech with a buzzing. Though, they were just the basis." She responded.

"It's impressive. Is this the only spell you've made?" Blaise inquired. Hermione thought instantly of her je-ne-sais-quoi spell.

"None that I'll be showing you." Hermione teased. Blaise scoffed petulantly.

"Tease."

They continued to the British Museum and spent only a few hours there. No doubt they could've stayed much longer, especially as the paused to ask questions. None of the attendees had been to the museum before and despite the many half-bloods there, there still seemed to be an amazement and disbelief that the non-magical people had created and developed so many things. Despite saying it was a no-judgment zone, Hermione had to stifle an eye roll at several questions; truly, the magical world was still ignorant to the works of the non-magical man.

They returned to Diagon Alley in the evening and Hermione said her goodbyes, thinking it had gone well and hoping they would spread positive word about the program. Blaise promised to give Hermione's regards to Claire when they met up later that night.

As Hermione returned home, she could not help but think of her lackluster plans for the evening. Truthfully, she was feeling slightly lonely and rather than mope about, she thought about going to Le Chat Noir. She was not scheduled to work tonight but that didn't stop her from wanting to go. Routines could be interchanged as necessary if she should choose to participate. If not, she also enjoyed socializing with the girls behind the curtains and it beat the loneliness brewing in her heart.

Decision made, Hermione began her persona make over. She changed her hair and put on makeup leisurely. It did not take her long to apparate there and she strolled in to the establishment through the back door for dancers.

"Rose! You weren't scheduled tonight!" Nana smiled as she gave air kisses to each of Hermione's cheeks. Hermione gave them back.

"Well, I decided to come hang out and watch anyway." Hermione smiled, grimly realizing that she did not have any real plans for the weekend.

"Well, I don't know if any of the other girls need to be relieved, but I do know that Lottie was looking for you last Saturday—something about your tips?" Hermione nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll go search her out then." Hermione wandered around the backstage looking for her boss who consolidated the tips and handed them to the dancers. She was a beautiful, tall woman with long, dyed-black hair and very white skin. She danced occasionally but generally was the hostess or made sure the night's production was on schedule and properly managed. Hermione found her beside the stage curtain talking into the headpiece connected to the DJ.

"Lottie?" Hermione asked tentatively when there was a lull in her conversation. Lottie turned and smiled.

"Rose!" Lottie exclaimed, giving Hermione air kisses on each cheek. Hermione returned them and Lottie pulled back to waggle her finger at Hermione. "You naughty thing—you've seduced someone." Hermione laughed.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked. Lottie smiled.

"Some handsome man left you a very handsome tip!" Hermione stared at Lottie skeptically.

"And that's a bad thing?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all! But he did tip you about 1000 Pounds." Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?" She asked, stunned. Lottie laughed.

"I'll give you the record amount at the end of the night or tomorrow if you'd like." Lottie turned to speak into the headphones before indicating to another dancer it was her turn. She turned back to Hermione as new music came back on. "I think your dream tipper is actually here tonight. I know that you aren't here for the ridiculous tip, but you should consider asking if any of the girls want to be relieved." Lottie peered out behind the curtains to peer at the crowd. "That's the guy! With the extremely light blonde hair and the dark suit." Lottie said, pointing. Hermione followed her hand, noticing him in the booth almost immediately. It took her while, however, to realize that it was indeed Draco Malfoy again at HER club. Hermione made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a gasp. Lottie looked at her strangely.

"You alright there, Rose?" Lottie teased. Hermione smiled.

"Can you keep a secret?" Hermione whispered. Lottie nodded and leaned in. "That guy was my high school bully—and he doesn't even recognize me!" Lottie gave a similar sound of laughing disbelief.

"Well now you HAVE to dance tonight—and stay for a shift drink! I'm sure that will be entertaining." Lottie commanded. Hermione giggled mischievously before heading towards the dressing room, hoping one of the girls would be willing to trade.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

Draco waited through several dancers but none of them were Rose. He hadn't seen her in the opening number and hadn't seen her perform in anything else so far. He wondered if it would be rude to leave but everyone else was so sloshed he doubted anyone would notice he even left. He looked at Adrian who was laughing at the plastered Terrence Higgs who had become suddenly much more audacious in his inebriated state. While laughable, it only made Draco want to leave more. The music shifted and Draco looked morosely at the stage.

_You make it look like it's magic__  
Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

Draco followed the direction of the lights. From the shadows emerged a figure who sauntered to the pole. He swallowed as he realized it was her mounting and twirling on the pole with a strength and grace he could not fathom. She would progress with a fluidity he could not understand.

_So I love when you call unexpected  
Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

Draco felt the world close off. All he could see was her. The noises of Terrence and Adrian dulled like he was submerged in water and instead he could only feel the base of the song. He recognized briefly that he should feel embarrassed or ashamed—he had all night. Yet despite his prior sentiments, he was still enthralled with her now.

_You know our love would be tragic  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

He still wondered how she managed to hold on with just her legs; her body turning in a controlled spin despite being parallel to the ground.

He watched her transition in a way that allowed him to view her face. Draco was rewarded with a glance of her euphoric face as she reveled in the physicality and sensuality of her dance. Her hair was long again—the same wig—and he found himself tempted to push the hair back to see her face more clearly. She reared back in a way that tossed her hair back and he was again captivated by an unknown quality about her. It was a word on the tip of his tongue or the fleck in the corner of his eye; he could not place her existence in a frame that fit correctly and it bothered him.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

Hermione finished off a second routine before changing into her regular clothes and heading out to the bar. She had replaced a girl who went home to study for her university test. Hermione kept her wig on and headed to the bar where the bar tender, Stan gave her a nod. The club was relatively dim with the exception being the stage. So far Hermione had gone unnoticed by the patrons—though she was looking for one patron in particular.

"Evening, Rose. You're not one to usually stay for a shift drink. What can I get you?" Stan asked with a smile.

"Any white wine should do." Hermione smiled back. Stan took no time at all pouring a drink. Hermione sipped it languidly.

"So what brings you to the bar? On the prowl for some patrons?" Stan inquired. Some of the other girls had been known to poach patrons for rich boyfriend material, though most of the performers were like Hermione and simply enjoyed performing.

"Closer than you'd think, Stan" Hermione smirked. "An old classmate of mine is in attendance and I was wondering if he remembers me." Stan laughed a little.

"Now that is a devious look, young lady. I have a feeling you would relish in lording his forgetfulness over his head" Stan suspected and Hermione gave a small laugh. A waiter came with a list of drinks to fill for one of the private tables and Stan began to work on them. Hermione sipped her drink and she surveyed the crowd. She did not notice a patron stumble up to her until he sat down beside her. Hermione frowned at the brunette before recognizing him as a loaded Terrence Higgs. He stared back at her unabashed.

"You. Are. A. Dancer." The drunken Terrence Higgs announced. Hermione barely suppressed her grimace under a smile.

"Yes, I am." She confirmed politely.

"You did the thing with the pole." Terrence continued and Hermione frowned at the phrasing.

"I specialize in pole dancing, yes." Hermione again confirmed.

"Have you had this alcohol? Oh? You have your own." Terrence rambled before turning towards Stan. "I require more alcohol. The burn is a little different but it's not bad for muggles." Hermione did cringe at the slip as Stan turned towards Terrence disapprovingly.

"He'll have water; he's done for the night." A voice interrupted behind her. Hermione turned around. Draco, in his neat, pressed suit did not look at all intoxicated compared to his previous attendance.

"Good choice." Stan said as he filled a cup of water, passing it to Draco. Terrence had not noticed the interaction at all.

"Here, Terrence, another drink. Why don't you head back to the table." Draco instructed. Terrence took a sip.

"This doesn't taste like firewhiskey." Terrence commented. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's vodka." Draco stated. Terrence looked at Draco with drunken suspicion but turned around and headed off to the table. Draco watched him go.

"Well handled. What can I get you?" Stan asked and Draco sank into the seat.

"A Moscow Mule." Draco answered.

"My treat, Stan." Hermione added, smirking when Draco looked visibly shocked; he hadn't noticed her.

"I can afford it, I assure you." Draco managed after a pause. When she raised her eyebrow in question Draco remembered his generous tip in embarrassment.

"I assume you can but take it's rather a reward for being my hero." Hermione smiled mischievously. Draco looked unconvinced and Hermione knew a woman buying him a drink was extremely unconventional. "It's a form of appreciation; surely you wouldn't turn down my offer?" She challenged. Draco eyed the drink Stan had placed in from of him and picked it up.

"Against my better judgment I will indulge in your request." Hermione smiled triumphantly and raised her wine in toast.

"To the hero." Hermione joked and Draco mockingly toasted as well before sipping on his drink.

"Your name was Rose, was it not?" Draco continued. His palms felt sweaty and he sincerely hoped she wouldn't notice.

"It is, but I must admit that your name escapes me." Hermione pretended, smiling in a near smirk at her own secret knowledge.

"Draco…Draco Malfoy." He responded. Hermione noticed he was much more sober this visit.

"You were with the bachelor party last time, were you not? Are you here for another?" Hermione said, peering over his shoulder where Terrence Higgs had gone. There were several gentlemen who looked fairly inebriated and Hermione was sure they were probably all wizards. Hermione looked back at Draco when he nodded affirmative.

"This time I'm here with-" Draco paused and contemplated the appropriate term, "-colleagues." Hermione smiled.

"And what do you do, Draco?" She asked. Draco felt suddenly embarrassed at the physical reaction she caused when she had said his name.

"I'm a-"Draco paused to think of Granger's term, "-doctor." He revealed. Hermione was secretly surprised that he had remember the correct word. She felt the rush of excitement from teaching someone something and briefly wondered if she could convince Draco to attend her muggle grams.

"And do you like your job, Dr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, emphasizing the doctor part.

"Surprisingly, yes." Draco responded.

"Surprisingly?" Hermione inquired, genuinely interested. Draco nodded.

"There are some patients who are irritating-the ones who aren't ill at all. Despite that, it's-" Draco paused unsure of how to describe his stance on his job.

"Fulfilling?" Hermione supplemented.

"Yes," Draco affirmed. "It is fulfilling."

"Are you a good doctor, then?" Hermione challenged. Draco smirked back.

"A rising star." Hermione laughed genuinely. Surprised at the ease and flow of the conversation. "And what of you miss Noir?" Draco asked. "What do you do?" Hermione took another sip of wine before answering.

"Well I dance, that's blatant. But I actually work for the government." She responded.

"And how do you find that?"

"I think it's a very worthy career." Hermione said excitedly. "I feel like I do something that needs to be done and I hope I'll have some noticeable results that my ideas are working soon." Hermione, realizing she was talking animatedly, sipped more wine to try and tamper he excitement. Draco looked at her strangely and Hermione patted the hair of her wig down unnecessarily. She wondered if he was beginning to recognize her. She wasn't entirely sure how long the charm lasted, nor what it would take to break it.

"You remind me of—"Draco began but was cut off when there was the sound of vomiting behind him. Terrence Higgs had vomited on the floor on his way over to Draco. Behind him was Adrian who looked as if he had attempted to stop him. Draco looked disgustedly at Terrence who wiped his faced with his arm sleeve.

"I think he's had enough, gentlemen. Perhaps you should be taking this young fellow home?" Stan said behind the bar, glaring fiercely at the three. Adrian immediately came over to Terrence to help him. Draco moved towards the vomit, intent to just magic it away. He was stopped when Hermione laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about cleaning that—we have employees who can mop it up." She said, glad she had stopped his near mistake. Draco nodded, perhaps not even realizing what his instincts had been. He moved to follow Adrian and Terrence instead. Before he left he looked at Rose.

"Thanks for the drink, Miss Noir. I owe you one." Draco said before leaving to follow the others. Hermione didn't realize she had watched him leave until Stan called her out.

"He's a bit of a dish, isn't he?" He commented, amused. Hermione huffed.

"Be good, Stan. He's actually a classmate." Stan looked at her questioningly.

"Is that how you treat all your classmates, then?" He teased.

"Be good, Stan!" She said before finishing her wine and laying down some money for Draco's drink.

"Have a good night, Rose!" Stan called sweetly as she left. Hermione scrunched her nose before going off to hunt for Lottie.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

Draco was a mix of emotions as he left the establishment. The walk to the apparition spot consisted of elation from talking to Rose and fury at Terrence for ending the conversation. He had felt surprisingly at ease when he had talked to her and he hadn't minded being more open than usual. Then again, he was still feeling compelled to figure out who the person resembled. He was vaguely reminded of Hermione Granger at one point; but, he quickly dismissed the idea when he realized Hermione Granger was a stiff-backed swot. Any similarities were only indicative of how people act when they genuinely care for the job and feel they are making a difference. If there was one thing that was known, it was Hermione Granger loved books and championing the rights of others.

Despite having never talked to her while he picked up Blaise, he had observed her. It wasn't that he was particularly interested in watching her; it was just that Blaise would often dawdle and Draco would get terribly bored. From what he _casually_ observed of Hermione Granger was that she had tiny little papers with a sticking charm applied all over her cabinet. They had a semblance and order, Draco imagined, as they shown different colors depending on the day and once he saw one positively glowing. Each one of them looked like a reminder or an item on her agenda—he once saw her take one down and triumphantly banish it.

There was also a large book shelf in the corner that housed several pro-muggle, squib, and magical being books and a few that Draco did not recognize. He assumed they were muggle literature. From the door frame where Draco hovered in wait, he could make out only the titles of "Why We Can't Wait" and "Carry Me Home: Birmingham, Alabama". Draco didn't recognize either of those titles.

But it was not the literature that made Hermione Granger passionate. Everything was personal to her. She kept pictures of her friends on her desk. Draco had to stare at the group of them jostling each other playfully in the biggest picture frame on her desk every time he met Blaise, Potter's and Weasley's stupid faces staring at him as they wrapped their arms around Granger's shorter stature.

Above her desk, the dead were remembered—Draco even saw a newspaper clipping of the formerly detested Severus Snape. A neat line of space separated the departed from the pictures of beings, wizards, and squibs on the other half of the wall. Draco assumed each and every one was a reminder to Hermione Granger of why she worked.

Draco wondered if it was the same for Rose; he wondered if her wall was lined with the reasons she went to work in the morning. Draco, thinking of the way Rose spoke of her government job, thought she and Granger would probably be the best of friends if they had ever met. Draco startled realizing that Rose was a muggle—and he had forgotten it. Realistically, wasn't it completely possible that they were friends? Granger was muggle born so they surely could know each other. He wasn't entirely sure what a government job constituted in the muggle government but he assumed it was something similar to Granger. In fact, she could even be the muggle representative of the government to the wizarding world. Maybe Granger and Rose talked all the time and worked on projects together. They might even discuss the books in Granger's office and talk about their mysterious contents.

Draco snapped out of his stupor when he heard a cat calling in the distance. Realizing he had been at an apparition point for a few minutes, Draco focused on his apartment and apparated back. Within the minute, he was stripped and showering, relaxing in the hot stream. He realized then that he was being paranoid; there were millions of muggles in London and not all of them knew Hermione Granger. He changed his thought process to instead think of Rose and the slow beats of her song as she danced. He thought of the way her body conveyed emotion from her arched, pointed feet to her outstretched hands. As he wondered what other emotions her body could convey, he wondered whether or not his hot shower would need to turn dreadfully, dreadfully cold.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

A/N: An update is shocking, I know. Don't be alarmed.

The song featured in this chapter was "Earned It" by the Weeknd who has the voice of an angel and the mouth of a sailor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own these characters.

I really do have to apologize for my sporadic updating. I have the timeline and a series of notes so I know how I plan to do the story, I just often have trouble connecting the major dots. Thank you to Grovek26 and mlangu for reviewing!

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

Saturday Hermione awoke late, wondering if she had dreamt of her interaction with Draco. It was a bit maddening. There was a certain disconnect between the two personas—Hermione Granger and Rose Noir. She daren't think that Rose Noir was a separate entity, but Hermione was still a little jealous of the ease Draco would speak with her. Hermione Granger couldn't even start a conversation with him while he waited at Blaise's desk. Instead of dwelling on the subject, Hermione decided to blame Draco who shouldn't have been so shirty when he met her at Hogwarts—it was just immature.

She spent the rest of the day lounging and reading. She reviewed her notes from the Muggle Grams and contemplated where would be the next best tour to take. After dinner, Hermione prepared to go to Le Chat Noir when she was actually scheduled to work. She wondered with forced indifference if Draco would be there—he did owe her a drink, after all. She scanned the crowd for platinum hair, irritatingly disappointed when she could not find him. While she performed with the same ease she had developed with practice, she was noticeably less engaged without Draco to tease. Realizing that the lack of Draco's presence disturbed her left Hermione in a foul mood that continued on Sunday when she arrived at the Weasley's for dinner. Yet it only took the customary Weasley hugs and a quick hand placed on Ginny's swelling baby bump before Hermione felt alleviated of her thoughts.

"Ronald, how did your date with Lavender go?" Hermione asked, amused when his face turned a bright red.

"We took the Tube—it was bloody terrifying. " Hermione laughed. "Really, Hermione, I think you can handle a broom if you can handle that beast."

"He says he didn't even squeal once!" Ginny added, causing Ron to blush more.

"I'm serious, Gin! Not a single sound! Nearly fell when we got off the thing but Lavender said it was charming." Ginny snorted.

"She always did like your clumsiness." She added laughing. Hermione laughed as well; she was finally able to let the jealousy dissolve into good natured fondness. Lavender had nearly died in the final battle and if that didn't speak of dedication and character, than Hermione did not know what did.

"So when is your next date, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"She said she'd show me around London, do some of the tours." Hermione clapped her hand approvingly.

"You must tell me everything that happens! That's very much what we did at the Muggle Grams this past weekend! Make sure you note what locations you go to, what she explains—oh! What difficulties she had adjusting and how she overcame them—" Hermione was stopped when Ron held up his hands.

"Easy there, Hermione. You know I won't remember or ask any of that." Hermione pouted. "But I will tell her about your Muggle Grams and maybe you can get in contact with her?"

"That would be excellent! She'd make a wealth of information." Hermione agreed.

"And she's a friend." Hermione slowed her excitement, ducking her head abashed.

"Yes, Ron. She's a friend and I would really like to see how she's doing. When will she be coming to a Weasley dinner?" Ron was blushing again.

"Aw c'mon, Hermione. It'll still be a few weeks, yeah? Before she gets exposed to all this." Ron gestured to the table where Bill was talking animatedly to Mr. Weasley while Fleur was chatting with Mrs. Weasley. Teddy was making different faces at Victorie who adored the attention. George and Fred were talking behind their hands, shifty eyes looking around that led Hermione to believe there was some trick to be had. Ginny and Harry were mooning after each other, their hand's resting on Ginny's belly. Hermione realized that it was chaotic and loud—something she had grown accustomed to since befriending Ron.

"Probably for the best you wait a smidge." Hermione agreed. "Although you really should go to my Muggle Gram." Ron nodded.

"I'll make one, I promise." Hermione smiled sincerely. She was proud of Ron and loved watching him grow form the immature, emotionally incompetent friend he once was. She was so very happy for him and Harry and Ginny, but she couldn't help but feel lonely as she realized people were moving on with their significant others. For once in her life, Hermione truly felt that she was behind her peers. She wondered where she would even go about meeting a boyfriend—certainly not any of her coworkers at the ministry. There was maybe a likeminded individual she could meet at one of her muggle grams, though she doubted that, too. Dancing was likely to produce less than ideal boyfriend material. She supposed it would be a random occurrence—like running into someone in the grocery store. She turned to watch Harry and Ginny, the latter of which caught her eye. Ginny straightened from her huddle with Harry to peer at Hermione.

"So the Bulgarians are arriving Wednesday." Ginny commented with a faux nonchalance. "A certain bulky Bulgarian will be in town," Ginny all but sang. Hermione looked at her with disgust.

"Bulky Bulgarian?" She repeated incredulously. "Who are you—Rita Skeeter?" Ron snorted with a laugh.

"Just something to think of." Ginny dimpled. Hermione mock-glared at her before pudding exploded, drenching them in pie filling. Hermione turned towards the twins who were laughing as Mrs. Weasley roared to life. Teddy and Victorie had begun to throw the exploded filling around. Ginny and Hermione shared a glance before tossing back their head, laughing.

Later, when dinner was over and Hermione returned home, she would indeed think of Viktor. When an owl flew to her window with a letter inviting her out for Saturday brunch, she would think even more of what Viktor could mean to her. She did not have grand aspirations for romance—not from him. But he had been her most recent (and only) intimate companion and it had been quite some time since. She would see him expecting nothing because at the very least Viktor was a good friend. But just in case, because Hermione Granger liked to be prepared, she switched her day for dancing so Saturday night would be free—just as a precaution.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

"The Bulgarian team is in town. Maybe you should see if you're old chum, Krum, wants to meet up." Blaise said with a laugh, no doubt recalling Draco's fawning over the athlete in fourth year. Draco glared at him.

"I spent the entire time graciously welcoming him to Hogwarts and he ends up clinging to Hermione Granger of all people." Draco shook his head in disbelief. "I think our interests are far too diverted." Blaise snickered.

"Ah yes, I recall the look on Pansy's face when she descended down the stairs. It was amusing to watch everyone eat the hatred the spewed at her." Blaise smiled.

"You say that in retrospect now that you are friends." Draco challenged. Blaise shrugged.

"I have no problem admitting when I'm wrong." Blaise admitted.

"When it works to your advantage." Draco amended. Blaise smiled softly.

"And it has. Opening my world let me find Claire." Draco scoffed, feeling uncomfortable with the unusually romantic admission. Sensing his discomfort, Blaise returned to the original topic. "Besides, Viktor seems like a rather pleasant guy." Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"He personally delivered flowers to Hermione's this morning. She was at a meeting so he waited and we spoke." Draco looked at Blaise, annoyed.

"Hah, what is Krum doing? Trying to court Granger again? That's a touch pathetic."

"Granger still needs to fill her plus one. If she wants to fill it with a Quidditch superstar, I would not be opposed."

"Better choice than Weasley, I suppose. She's probably desperate, in any case." Draco said as he examined his fingertips with indifference. He still noticed Blaise's frown out of the corner of his eye.

"Remind me who you are bringing as a plus one?" Blaise asked, pointedly.

"Maybe I'll go stag. No witch can tame me." Draco smirked. Blaise gave a soft laugh.

"Speaking of stag, Krum's apparently going to Le Chat Noir this Friday with the team. That place should be raining Galleons with as many wizards that have been going there." Blaise commented. Draco instantly thought of Rose and wondered if she would be there.

"Maybe he'll take a fancy to that dancer, too. Although who knows if she works Fridays." Blaise continued.

"She's worked Friday's before." Draco spoke before he thought about it. Blaise looked at him with thinly concealed curiosity.

"Oh?" Blaise smirked. Draco flushed. "How would you know?"

"Terrence Higgs and Adrian Pucey went there last Friday." Draco answered as casually as possible. Blaise's smile, however, widened.

"And they informed you that specific dancer happened to be there." Blaise nettled. Irritated, Draco crossed his arms across his chest and turned to look at another direction.

"Obviously I was there, too." Draco answered, miffed.

"I hadn't realized you were this enthralled. Shall I list her as your plus one—to Draco Malfoy and random Muggle Dancer?" Draco scoffed. "Although who knows, maybe while you stall Viktor Krum will snatch her up and you really will be going stag." Draco turned his head up arrogantly.

"A stupid oaf like Krum? He's nothing without Quidditch. Witches aren't exactly falling for his charm and good looks." Draco said acidly. "And neither would a muggle." Blaise laughed, letting the topic drop. But his shite eating grin never waned.

Later, Draco would go home and let the conversation eat at him. What if Krum did take interest in Rose? What if Krum bought her a drink? What would be the chances of that even occurring? What if she could be his plus one—disregarding the fact he probably wasn't even invited? Draco cursed as he changed his clothes, intent to quell his fears and just check if she was even there.

Going by himself was a new low, he decided. Walking in with a stag party or with colleagues was acceptable; Draco walking in by himself was pathetic. Yet the host took him as a single with not even a second look—just a knowing glance that made Draco feel ashamed. He briefly wondered what his father would say.

Draco was seated at a small table right behind where their stag party had been—the Bulgarian Quidditch team was seated there instead. Draco could make out Krum seated only a few people down before the lights dimmed on the stage. Girls strutted out for the opening group number. Draco felt something in his gut drop when he saw a familiar figure with a sultry smile. Turning a panicked look at Krum, Draco noticed that he looked just as enthralled as Draco had been his first time. Draco glared at him before turning back to Rose, watching her body move seductively. She locked eyes with Draco, the electricity of her gaze striking him fiercely and causing him to flush. She disappeared behind the stage. Draco switched his attention back to Krum who was talking with a fellow Bulgarian—probably about Rose. Irritated, Draco ordered a drink while promising he would not get pissed alone and would not do anything rash like first time. He merely hoped he'd be able to find her after she was done and pay for that drink he owed her.

Yet he couldn't turn away from Viktor Krum who continued to stare at Rose with a furrowed brow. He did not understand Bulgarian but could see Krum's teammates also noticed—especially when she came out to do her solo pole dance. Did Krum even blink? Draco was sure his eyes should have dried up from the intensity of his gaze. With some degree of disappointment, Draco noticed that despite the connection they had shared in the open number, Rose now looked like she was focused only on Krum, much to Draco's chagrin. Dimly he reasoned that the VIP section probably always received the most attention. Regardless, the unspoken connection rendered Draco uncomfortable and potentially a little jealous. He ordered another drink and another and forgot how hard muggle alcohol hit him.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

Hermione in no way would have suspected Viktor would show up to Le Chat Noir. Dimly she wondered how her club had become the place for wizards to dwell in the muggle world. She thought it was perhaps her unique luck to be tested. She had done her customary—new—habit of surveying the crowd for wizards she knew. She spotted Krum and felt the sharp spike of adrenaline that came with her hidden life secret hobby. She cast her spell and decided that she would always cast it if the sudden influx of wizards was anything to go by. She spotted Draco in the audience as well and marveled at the fact that he was by himself glaring at Viktor Krum. Wondering what that was about, Hermione got in place for her show.

As she emerged from the shadows she eyed Viktor. Eventually he looked at her and she thought she saw a look of confusion cross his face. Continuing to dance she snuck glances at his direction, watching as he turned to his teammates to talk about presumably her. Wondering if her spell had failed she glanced at Draco who tensed at her attention. Feeling giddy at Draco's flushed face; Hermione determined that Draco at least didn't recognize her. As she danced her solos, Hermione eyed Viktor the entire time, noticing the suspicion click with recognition. Despite her conclusion that Viktor now realized Rose Noir was Hermione, Hermione continued to dance unabashedly; Viktor of all people would never judge her.

When her performance concluded, Hermione went back stage to change. She took her wig off but and kept her short hair. She changed and touched up her makeup. She sat at her boudoir before gathering her courage to go to the bar. She was certain Viktor would have questions. She tucked her wand into her boot and left to see a man about a drink.

Stan was tending the bar. "Another day for shift drinks?" Stan commented idly. "Surely it has nothing to do with the blonde haired fit bloke—the one who shows up on your usual off day?" Stan accusingly teased. Hermione grinned back mischievously.

"Mere coincidence, Stan! I'm actually waiting for someone else." Hermione admitted. Stan waited for her to clarify. "An old fling, if you must know." Stan laughed before setting a glass of red wine before her. "Maybe I wanted the white wine, Stan." Hermione complained as she sipped the glass.

"Red is much warmer, much more inviting." Stan said with a wink. Hermione's mouth dropped open in mock surprise.

"You!" Hermione exclaimed before Stan whisked away to another area of the bar to take a customer's order. Once again, Friday night was a little emptier than Saturday when the bar was filled with people. Instead, Hermione was relatively alone. She eyed the Bulgarians who were still seated at their VIP section. She could make out Viktor's form amongst them all—his body had not changed much since they last met. Eventually, he rose and as he turned she caught his eye. To many, they could not see the change of facial expressions on his stern face but she noticed the up tilt of his lips—another confirmation that she had been recognized.

Stan looked at her cautiously but she waved him off. When Viktor was close enough, Hermione discreetly cast _muffliato_ in the shadows beneath the bar. He smiled at her and she smiled guiltily back.

"What gave it away?" She asked and Viktor leaned in close.

"Hermione," Viktor said with practiced English and fondness. "I have seen you in very intimate ways—would you not recognize me without my long hair?" He grasped lightly to a short wisp of hair and Hermione looked down blushing.

"Well there was a spell…to make you less likely to recognize me. I was wondering what it took to cause it to fail." Hermione admitted. Viktor laughed softly.

"Ah, I am sure for many the spell works very well." Viktor mollified. Hermione laughed lightly.

"It actually works quite well on Draco Malfoy."

"The pale boy who was Death Eater? How did you try the spell?" Hermione grinned.

"He came here with a Stag Party! In fact he was here tonight!" Hermione looked at him with suspicion. "Speaking of which, why are YOU here?" Viktor looked helplessly at her.

"Team bonding?" He said and Hermione laughed.

"This is becoming the hottest wizarding spot for young bachelors, you know. My co-worker Blaise also didn't recognize me—at least not that I know of."

"It was certainly unexpected for me to see you here. I doubt any of the others could even imagine." Hermione smiled. Over Viktor's shoulder, however, she noticed Draco Malfoy approaching.

"Speaking of wizards and secrets…" Hermione nodded behind Viktor and Viktor turned around. "Also, my name is Rose." Hermione added as she subtly undid the spell. Draco came to a stop before them. He opened his mouth and closed it without saying anything. Hermione raised an eyebrow when he failed to speak, causing him to flush.

"Viktor, this is Draco Malfoy." Hermione awkwardly introduced the two to fill the silence.

"We have met." Viktor responded. "How do you do, Malfoy." Draco snapped to attention when Viktor began speaking. Hermione could see now that he was at least a little tipsy and certainly more ungainly than she had ever seen him.

"Krum." Draco acknowledged briefly. He turned back to Hermione. "Rose…how do you know each other?" He was shuffling awkwardly to Hermione's amusement, the situation utterly bizarre.

"We've just met," Hermione said with a small smile. Viktor was staring at Draco with a look that came off as menacing but Hermione knew to mean Viktor was analyzing the conversation. "May I help you with something, Draco?" Draco shuffled again and glanced at Viktor wary.

"You just looked like you were having an interesting conversation." Draco finished lamely. "What were you talking about?" Hermione waved her hand.

"Oh nothing too important. You said you knew each other—are you colleagues?" Hermione asked, knowing full well the answers but still wondering how he would respond.

"Krum visited my private school for a period of time." Draco spoke. Hermione turned to Viktor who looked bewildered at the entire situation—from what Hermione could tell. Hermione glanced back at Draco expectantly. "I owed you a drink!" Draco remembered. "I should get you one. Right now. What would you like?" Hermione felt like she was watching a train wreck. Draco Malfoy was a hot mess of nerves and she couldn't look away.

"I still have quite a bit of wine left." Hermione said, raising her glass to prove it.

"Ah." Draco smiled painfully awkward.

"Perhaps you can come back after we talk?" Viktor interrupted, staring intensely at Draco. Hermione watched as Draco pulled back his shoulders, standing up against Viktor's stare-down.

"Perhaps we can talk and you can come back after?" Draco suggested, narrowing his eyes. Viktor ignored him to look at Hermione.

"Rose," He said with a side glance at Draco. "Tomorrow, you and I—"

"Rose!" Draco interrupted, stepping in front of Viktor as if to block Hermione's view of him. "Speaking of tomorrow. Are you available Saturday night for date, a dinner—a dinner date?" He clarified.

"What?" Hermione asked, flabbergasted. She could see Viktor behind Draco making a similar face of surprise; Hermione was sure he would later find this hilarious. "A dinner date?" She repeated, heart fluttering unexpectedly. Draco smoothed his hair back in a gesture she was sure was meant to seem nonchalant. Instead she thought it made him seem anxious.

"Yes. You, me, and dinner. Because it would be a dinner date between you and me." He clarified. Still gobsmacked, Hermione responded.

"Well, yes, I suppose I am available." She was unprepared for the thrill she received when she watched his unease turn into a wide smile.

"Excellent. I'll meet you across from Charing Cross Road? Six-thirty? Yeah?" Dimly Hermione realized they were meeting across from the entrance to Diagon Alley. She nodded dumbly the affirmative. "Right. Excellent." Draco continued. He turned to Viktor with a somewhat smug smile on his face. "Great seeing you, Krum. Keep in touch." Draco thrust out his hand and Viktor shook it with the same dumbfounded expression as Hermione. Draco left with a swaggering step belaying his satisfaction.

"Well that was incredibly unexpected." Hermione said when he had disappeared. Viktor huffed, attempting to smother his laugh. When another laugh followed he could not hold it back and soon Hermione joined him.

"He does not realize who you are." Viktor said when they had calmed down.

"This is the third time we've talked—although he does look inebriated." Hermione concluded.

"Will you still make brunch?" Viktor asked.

"I will. Are you mad that I accepted his offer?" She asked sheepishly. Viktor sighed softly.

"Why did you say yes?" He asked. Hermione looked upwards, thinking. It wasn't just the surprise of his offer, she knew.

"I was curious. He's much different than when we were at Hogwarts." Hermione admitted. Viktor gave her an evaluating stare.

"He will not be happy when he discovers it is you." He ventured.

"It's just this one time. I can't imagine him dating a muggle regularly." Hermione said with a frown.

"Yet he has asked a muggle for a date—could you have seen that?" Viktor looked at her knowingly. "Your curiosity is dangerous." Hermione pouted.

"Duly noted." She said turning her head in petulance, causing Viktor to laugh. Hermione noticed as one of the Bulgarian teammates waved to get Viktor's attention.

"Ah. My teammates call. I will see you tomorrow." Viktor said, kissing the knuckles of her hand in farewell. Hermione watched him go.

"You are recruiting a following." Stan exclaimed. Hermione jumped in surprise.

"Stan—were you eavesdropping?" Hermione asked. Stan shrugged.

"I only noticed when your other admirer came over. Which one do you favor?" Hermione closed her eyes—she forgot to recast the _muffliato_.

"Be good, Stan." Hermione said before she stood and wandered to the exit.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

Draco left the Le Chat Noir, smug with his success. He slipped into the alleys behind the club waiting to be slightly less intoxicated before he apparated. Draco had not only stopped Krum from asking Rose on a date, but he had also succeeded in procuring the date himself. Granted, he hadn't planned that when he stormed over to interfere; it was just the first instinct he had—block the seeker and go for the snitch. He hoped that she hadn't noticed his nervousness. He hadn't asked anyone to dinner since Pansy and the Yule ball when he hadn't worried about Death Eaters and others hadn't worried about him. Yet here in muggle London, Rose Noir had accepted—admittedly that was probably because she didn't know he had witnessed people get tortured in his dining room or that he had been sent to kill his headmaster. Draco closed his eyes and resisted the urge to lean against the brick walls of the alley. What was he doing? His father was off somewhere being rehabilitated and his mother was off at their French Manor beginning a series of renovations. Draco was in a muggle London alley, asking muggles for dates after paying to watch them dance. Thinking again of the dining room that had not been entered since, Draco thought there were worse places to be.

He opened his eyes and apparated. Destination, Determination, and Deliberation—at least when he apparated he could claim he had all three.

ਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅਅ

A/N (2): About 500 words shorter than normal but I thought it would be a little forced if I added anything more in this chapter. Sorry for the chapter delays. Please do feel free to comment and review! I love hearing from you and I wouldn't be opposed to your own ideas for how Draco/Rose (Hermione) dates would go!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was still on for brunch with Viktor the next day. Hoping to spare him the hordes of Quidditch fans and gawkers, Hermione planned to take him to the restaurant Claire was working at in non-magical London. She apparated just inside the magical community and glanced around. She sighed as she recognized Viktor. He was the brooding man leaning against the wall in a muggle baseball cap of all things. He was decidedly out of place when juxtaposed with the gaggle of squealing witches. They were fawning and talking to Viktor who was looking away disinterestedly when Hermione strolled up. Tapping one of the witches on the shoulder and plastering a fake smile on her face, Hermione did what she did best—advocate.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you have time to talk about our equals—sentient magical beings?" Hermione continued to raise her voice to address the group who now turned to look at her with varying shades of revulsion. "Research has shown that Centaurs, Goblins, and House elves have similar social patterns to witches and wizards. It is recognized that all these magical creatures are capable of emotions and intelligence on par with our own. Thus it would be highly prudent to push through legislations that would make them legal citizens with equal rights."

Hermione was unsure if she was pleased or disappointed that she had cleared out the group as effectively as she had. She turned and grabbed Viktor's hand, pulling him out towards the entrance of Non-Magical London.

"Good morning, Hermione." Viktor said with faint amusement.

"Good morning, Viktor." Hermione returned, guiding him around the corner to head towards Claire's restaurant. "You look ridiculous by the way." She said as she slowed down to a reasonable pace of walking. "Where even did you get that cap?" Hermione asked.

"The team bought caps to match." Viktor explained. They entered Claire's restaurant and asked to be seated in Claire's section.

"Hermione, what a surprise!" Claire said, waving excitedly and greeting Hermione with a hug. "Who is this guy with the smolder?" Claire whispered into her ear before pulling back with a huge smile.

"This is Viktor Krum. He was a foreign exchange student who attended our school." Hermione introduced. Viktor and Claire shook hands.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Viktor said. Claire blushed.

"Thank you! It's all so exciting. So you studied abroad at Blaise's school?" Claire asked as she led them to their table.

"It was not quite the entire year and I did not speak much with Blaise, but yes." Viktor confirmed. "I spent much time in the library with Hermione." Claire laughed.

"I can imagine! So that's where you two met—sharing novels and the like?" Claire asked, writing down the orders Hermione and Viktor told her between conversations.

"I may have had different reasons. I found Hermione and asked her to Yule ball." Viktor admitted. Claire squealed.

"You're that guy?!" Claire exclaimed, turning with a pointed look at Hermione. "That's him? Your ex?!" She whispered blatantly. Hermione smirked.

"Yes, Claire. Viktor is in town and we decided to catch up." Hermione confirmed. Claire looked positively pleased.

"Well, far be it from me to keep you kids from reconnecting!" Claire said with a wink. "I'll just come back with your drinks and food."

"I'm going to be her maid of honor." Hermione told Viktor.

"She seems nice-not what I would expect from the Zabini of Slytherin." Viktor decided. "But Zabini from ministry…" Viktor shrugged.

"I heard you talked to him! Thanks for the flowers by the way." Hermione added, blushing as she remembered her initial thoughts of how their encounter would go.

"I still hope you will be happy and healthy." Viktor said sincerely. Hermione shuffled awkwardly in her seat. In her desperation to be matched to someone around her, anyone that had proven to give her any kind of happiness, she had completely overlooked why they had been so amiable in their breakup—their affection was far more familial and she wanted romantic love and understanding.

"I wish you the very best in happiness and health, too, Viktor." Hermione said softly. There was certain sadness in her realization, an echo of the loneliness she tried to starve away.

"You are unhappy." Viktor realized, frowning more than normal. Hermione laughed, warbling the soft sound.

"We still aren't meant to be." Hermione smiled bitterly. "Not you, not Ron." She did not cry but closed her eyes in unbidden anguish.

"Hermione." Viktor said softly as he laid his hand upon hers. "We are young to worry about dying without love." Hermione slowly opened her eyes, peering at him with sad skepticism. "Perhaps Malfoy will be your one." Hermione gave a watery chuckle, squeezing her eyes tight as she sighed.

"That would be the day." Hermione laughed again. "I'm sorry, Viktor. I know you didn't come here to see me get weepy. I'm not upset that we didn't work out and I'm glad that we are still friends. I think just between you and Ron…I think I'm more upset with failure more than anything." Hermione admitted. "All around me are successful relationships and I'm just here…failing."

"Love is no contest, Hermione." Viktor reprimanded. Hermione sucked in a cheek petulantly. "I do not approve of dating Malfoy as Rose, but I am glad you accepted; it is a sign of your potential to grow."

"Draco is just… Draco is going to reject Rose and that's fine—I expect it. It doesn't seem like a risk, not really, at all." Hermione reasoned.

"No risk of being uncovered?" Viktor questioned.

"My spell seems pretty well done." Hermione may have bragged, just a little. She straightened up in her chair when Claire came over again with their food. "Thanks, Claire!" Hermione said, reaching for a fork. She had not realized how hungry she was.

"No problem, Hermione. Tuck in!" Claire said, eyeing the couple again. "I'll just be over here—doing waitress things, serving food, et cetera." Claire backed away slowly, maintaining eye contact with them until she disappeared into the kitchen. Viktor and Hermione resumed conversation.

"Draco is actually the best man. Blaise and he apparently got closer post-Hogwarts." Hermione stated.

"Has it been difficult for him? Since Voldemort?" Viktor asked, remembering he was in a Muggle café when no one turned in horror at the name.

"I'm not sure to be honest. We just talked for the first time since his trial the other day—I mean as Hermione, that is."

"I imagine it has been difficult. He is reserved like you; you're both scared to be exposed." Viktor said wisely.

"Thank you, doctor." Hermione said sarcastically, shaking off the feeling he was correct. "I've come a long way if you recall." She said with a knowing smirk. Claire appeared again and waited for Hermione to sign the check. Hermione shooed Viktor's hand full of an incorrect Muggle money away from her until he relinquished and let her pay.

"So, Viktor, what are you doing in town? Just visiting?" Claire inquired.

"I am in town for business." Viktor claimed.

"What do you do?" Claire continued. Viktor looked at Hermione.

"He's actually on a sports team, Claire." Hermione joined.

"Oh how exciting!" Claire declared. "A football team?" Viktor looked at Hermione who coughed.

"Lacrosse, actually! Rather uncommon sport over here but Viktor will hopefully turn that around. Maybe Blaise can take you. He's been known to enjoy a sports match." Hermione schemed, hoping Blaise would take the hint.

"I can get you tickets." Viktor said. "I will give three tickets to Hermione so she can come as well." Hermione scowled briefly before smiling at Claire. Claire looked skeptical.

"Well, if Blaise likes the sport, I'm sure he'd love to go. I'll ask him about it." Claire said. "Thanks for stopping by and it was lovely to meet you, Viktor." She leaned in to hug Hermione and whispered in her ear, "He could be your plus one." She stepped back and smiled as Hermione gave her a look.

"Enjoy the rest of your day!" Claire sang as she trotted back into the kitchen, waving as she left.

"She is very excitable." Viktor observed. Hermione sighed.

"Yes. Also very, very ignorant of all of our secrets." Rose was a minor part of Hermione's life, but Blaise and the wizard he was were far to ingrained to be passed over before marriage. Hermione and Viktor parted near the entrance to Magical London. "Wait!" Hermione said, turning around and running over to Viktor. She looked around before casting her je-ne-sais-quoi spell, _"Incognita notum._ Tell me how long it takes to where off and who it doesn't work for—for research, of course." Hermione looked at Viktor, she could recognize him but she wondered if that was because she cast the spell or because she knew him. "Also, for bragging rights. You're welcome." Hermione dimpled at Viktor before leaving again to prepare for her date with Draco.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Draco did not sleep despite lying in his bed. At some point he had a delusional dream that he had asked Rose out on a date before realizing that was actually true. Then he dreamt he had had the date and he was the Muggle and she was the witch. But then he realized that was not true. When he chose to get out of his bed it was with the realization that he had no idea what he was going to do for their date. He hadn't the foggiest how muggles dated or what they did. Realizing that Blaise may be the one person who had dated a Muggle that he knew, he went to his apartment.

"Blaise!" He called as he stepped out of the floo. "Blaise Zabini!" Draco called again. He gasped when he heard a pop behind him. "Blaise!" Draco said in surprise as Blaise nonchalantly took off his jacket and hung it up.

"You know, you are the only person who can floo here when I'm not home." Blaise paused to look at him, "I might regret that now."

"Whe-where did you apparate from?" Draco asked, following Blaise into his kitchen where Blaise waved his wand at the kettle. Disgruntled or not, Blaise was polite.

"You might be surprised to find I, on occasion, retire at my girlfriend's apartment." Blaise answered.

"Right," Draco said, suddenly remembering his purpose to bother his friend. "Speaking of muggles—how do they date?" Blaise turned to look at Draco, the teacups he was levitating dipping precariously low in his surprise.

"They date like you and me. They meet, they talk, they kiss," Blaise generalized.

"Well…where did you take Claire for your first date, then?" Draco asked, smoothing his trousers as he took a seat on the chair nearby.

"Draco, what did you—who did you ask?" Blaise asked warily.

"Rose—the dancer." Draco admitted as nonchalantly as he could fake. Blaise nearly spilt his tea.

"You did what?! Why would you ask her? There is a certain reputation amongst women like her, especially ones who you've already paid absurd amounts of money." Blaise chastised.

"Viktor was asking her out," Draco whinged. "I couldn't let him subject her to his oafish ways. So I asked her and she said yes. Besides, she doesn't necessarily know I left the money—it is anonymous if so desired." Draco added condolingly.

"You haven't dated, really ever, and your first date is an exotic dancer. Where are you going to take her—certainly not Wizarding London. You think she won't notice your magical apartment? I haven't even let Claire see mine!" Blaise exclaimed, gesturing to the wealth of magical photos and devices that decorated his apartment.

"Well there you are! You have managed to convince a woman to marry you who doesn't even know where you live and somehow I can't manage to take one on a date?"  
Draco asked incredulous.

"So then what is your plan? Your experience consists of my stag party and eating at Claire's. Neither of those places seems like an overwhelmingly charming date location." Draco looked away from Blaise and jutted out his jaw in a pout.

"I came to ask you for a suggestion." Draco responded.

"Dinner and a magic show." Blaise said deadpanned. Draco resisted the urge to hex him.

"I'm serious, Blaise."

"Fine—dinner and no magic show. Though, how you can manage the no magic part is yet to be determined." Blaise nettled as Draco scoffed. "I'm serious, Draco. You are way out of your element. You should've at least taken some Muggle gram lessons with Hermione or asked her opinion."

"Like she could get a date." Draco snipped. Blaise shot him a glare.

"For the record, I think what you are doing is incredibly daft." Blaise leveled another glare at him. "But if you are going to do this, I recommend you just let her choose and pay for her choice—that's how I first dated Claire. Granted, Hermione Granger was my wingman in that situation and I was far more familiar with Muggle anything than you are."

"You're concern is touching." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Just be careful. I don't think you are doing this for a public image but if I were you I'd keep in mind that there are people still watching you and by extension they will watch her." Draco paused at the observation; that was something he hadn't considered.

"Will do." Draco nodded at Blaise before heading back to the fireplace to floo home.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione met Draco at the designated location. She was early, wearing a long sleeve, short black dress. Her hair was short and her makeup was less intense than her show makeup. She leaned nonchalantly against the wall across from Diagon Alley. She lounged there, eyeing the witches and wizards who emerged from the hidden depths of magical London. She was confident in her spell, despite the appraising looks she was receiving from wizards and muggles alike. It was Draco's reaction, however, that was her favorite. He emerged from Diagon alley, spotted her immediately, and promptly dropped his jaw in surprise. Hermione noticed and smirked at his blatant appraising. He startled when she pushed off the wall and walked towards him. She circled him with a predatory grin and peered at him up and down.

"Well, well, well, you look rather dashing." Hermione said, coming to a stop before him.

"You look stunning." Draco managed to reply smoothly enough. Hermione smiled. She supposed she would have felt less at ease if he knew who she really was. But here and now she enjoyed the degree of control and influence Rose could affect—or inflict—upon him.

"So, Draco." Hermione said enunciating his name slowly. "Where shall we be eating today?"

"I propose we go where ever you'd like, no price limit—for I shall pay." Draco said gallantly. Hermione winced and Draco immediately deflated.

"Oh dear…" Hermione began. Draco's face fell.

"That's a problem?" Draco asked cautiously. Hermione smiled apologetically.

"I fear London restaurants fill up for dinner—I'm unsure if we can get in without reservations at this hour." Draco looked crushed.

"I—I apologize. I had no considered the logistics." Draco looked devastated and Hermione could not resist the bubbly laughter from coming out of her.

"No matter! I'm sure things will sort themselves out." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. "We shall just go find ourselves some dinner." Hermione smiled reassuringly before taking off with Draco in tow.

An hour later, Hermione was fatigued from her search and dreadfully hungry. Draco was able to keep up without complaint fine, but Hermione had noticed that each failed inquiry resulted in a continuing reticent Draco. Hermione was still in a good humor, though. If anything it was because of the sheer absurdity of such an awful failed start to a first date.

"Perhaps we should pause a moment." Hermione said as she pulled Draco to a nearby park bench. Draco looked like he was descending into his own personal spiral of negativity.

"This is awful; I'm so sorry." Draco said, staring numbly at the hands in his lap. Hermione gave him a pitying smile.

"It's a little awful—but mostly in a charmingly surreal way." Hermione admitted. Her stomach growled and Draco winced.

"I had no idea it was so impractical to go out for dinner. It never seemed to be such an issue." Draco continued. Hermione nearly snorted. She imagined he had probably never eaten anything in muggle London except for Claire's restaurant. She glanced at him appraisingly.

"How hungry are you?" Hermione asked when she heard Draco's stomach rumble. Hermione laughed at the timing. "There is a restaurant I like. It's closer to work. It's not fine dining, but I've liked eating there before—if you don't mind the less appealing décor, I mean." Draco gave her an uneasy smile.

"I would eat in a stranger's kitchen if it made this date any better than how it has begun." Draco responded. Hermione frowned.

"Don't be like that! These things happen. I'm certain you didn't know. In any case, let's get a taxi. I am determined to succeed in my endeavor and you have promised me a drink!" Hermione said cheerfully as she stood. She extended a hand to Draco who grabbed it and allowed her to help pull him up. She hailed a passing taxi and dragged Draco inside with her. His eyes visibly widened at the new experience. "Cat's eye pub, please!" Hermione said and they were off.

Hermione watched as Draco's face contorted in fear. His hand was gripping the door and the headrest with a clasp that made his knuckles pale.

"Alright, Draco?" Hermione asked teasingly as Draco nearly wilted at an aggressive merge.

"I think I might be a little ill." Draco admitted. Hermione withheld her laugh.

"There are worse things, I imagine." Hermione did laugh then, thinking of brooms and dragons. The taxi stopped finally and Hermione paid while Draco quickly left the taxi in favor of standing, still shaking, on the ground.

The pub was as normal as a corner pub could be. It was not overly slovenly nor anything to be considered fine dining. Hermione did not mind they were overdressed, however, and instead sat graciously at the intimate table near an empty stage. They ordered nearly immediately—chips for an appetizer and a Shepard's pie for the entrée. Hermione ate the chips with less decorum than she usually exhibited.

"So not the best fine dining London has to offer, but satisfying." Hermione claimed. Draco nodded, sampling the chips before eating with equal fervor.

"I am sorry. This has probably been the worst date you've had." Draco said sincerely. Hermione thought to Slughorn's party and McLaggen's wandering limbs.

"Frankly, you are not the worst date I've had, although I imagine there is still time to claim the title." Hermione teased playfully. Draco noticeably relaxed. "Is this your worst date?" Hermione asked. Draco laughed instead.

"No, no, I've actually not dated much." Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. In retrospect, major dating years at Hogwarts did seem to be …preoccupied.

"So I could tell you this is a normal date and you could believe me?" Hermione realized. "It's very customary on a first date to wander London hungry." She said knowledgably.

"Ah, so we are right on track." Draco added, perking up when the Shepard's pie arrived. "Tell me about your dancing. You must have been doing it for quite some time."

"I actually have only been dancing for a few years." Hermione admitted.

"How did you get into it?" Draco asked.

"Ah, well…I had a break up and suddenly found myself with free time. I stumbled into this type of dance, really, and fell in love with it." Hermione recalled.

"You're very talented. Surely you took some other type of dance before?" Draco inquired.

"I was quite the ballerina when I was four—if you count that." Hermione said. "I was actually rubbish. Granted what four year old pays attention to dance instruction, I do not know. My parents still went to the recitals but not a single one of us danced the routine properly."

"You didn't continue?"

"When I realized I looked like a platypus trying to be a swan, I gave up—and I realized that rather early. Did you ever dance?" Hermione asked knowing about his prominent dance skills at the Yule ball.

"I only learned very traditional ballroom dances." Draco admitted.

"I will have to see it sometime. I'm sure you are flawless." Hermione said playfully.

"I much prefer your mu-modern dancing." Draco said, correcting his near slipup. It had been the first all night. "The style seems to have much more individuality and talent. I certainly could not do it justice. My dances were less expression and more posture and 'one-two-three, one-two-three'."

"You've never done swing dance? Salsa? Tango?" Hermione surmised. "They sometimes have more room for freedom of expression and variety." She suggested.

"I've never seen much dancing, at all." Draco admitted.

"Well, it sounds like I simply must show you the wonderful world of dance." Hermione smirked at Draco playfully.

"I'm sure I'd be a good study." He said with faux arrogance. She laughed, shoving him lightly. "So vicious, Miss Rose." Draco countered. She laughed joyously until the lights suddenly dimmed and a loud voice spoke.

"Alright, alright, alright, welcome to karaoke night." The voice said upbeat. Hermione laughed again as she looked around; they hadn't even noticed the swell of people that had filled up the pub. Hermione glanced at her watch amazed it was already nearly nine. She was feeling buzzed but she could not decipher whether it was the wine or her genuine enjoyment spending time with Draco. She glanced at Draco who seemed a bit panicked at the change of lights and sounds; she could see him palming his wand beneath the table. She reached over and placed her hand on his other forearm.

"We've stumbled into a singing contest!" Hermione explained as casually as she could. "I didn't even realize they did this!" Hermione laughed apologetically. Draco seemed to relax though he still seemed a little uncomfortable. The first singer started singing and Draco flinched at an incorrect pitch.

"Do you sing, too?" Draco asked, raising his voice again when the singer's voice cracked. Hermione laughed.

"Everyone can sing…some people just find other people's singing less appealing." Hermione grimaced when the singer kneeled down on the floor to belt out the chorus. "I'll sign us up! You can't possibly be that bad!" She guessed.

"I wouldn't even know what to sing!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione waved him off.

"Read the lyrics on the screen!" She said pointing to the monitor on the stage. Realistically, she doubted he had ever even heard a muggle song besides the ones at Le Chat Noir. It was a bit unfair but as far as petty revenges…it was comparatively harmless. Hermione stood up and added their names to the singing list before returning to the table. "We're all set." She announced triumphantly. Draco groaned.

"Rose, please tell me you did not sign me up." Draco said, closing his eyes when Hermione began to laugh.

"Don't worry-I'll be right after and we can suffer together." Hermione said brightly. Draco looked stricken.

"Rose, I really don't think this is a good idea…I don't think I'll—I don't think I'm prepared at all." He admitted. Hermione felt a little guilty.

"Draco, if you really don't want to, you don't have to. But no one is going to follow you home and wreck your house because you hit the wrong note." To punctuate her point, the new singer went too high with their note. "It's fun to do something unexpected sometimes—especially something so harmless. I started dancing that way. Dancing wasn't something that was encouraged or considered appropriate for me and yet I really quite liked it." Draco still looked unconvinced. "I promise I won't think any less of you if you don't sing it perfectly." Hermione smiled.

"You're a little easier going about these things than I am." Draco admitted. Hermione looked at him amused and smiled thinly. Hermione Granger was hardly ever considered easy going about anything.

"I was very uptight before dancing, actually." Hermione corrected. "I'm still quite a bit particular, but not nearly as high-strung." Draco looked surprised before smirking.

"Are you saying I'm high-strung?" He challenged. Hermione huffed.

"No, I just think you are capable of trying new things." _After all, you are already here_. Hermione silently added. It was at this moment that the host called Draco who stood slowly and glanced at the smiling Hermione. She was unsure if he would go, but he seemed to draw strength from her playful shooing and he turned to walk to the stage.

Draco held the microphone awkwardly, inspecting it as subtly as he could. He opened his eyes in surprise as the music and screen began to play. He missed the first few words of the song but he figured it out eventually…and he was glorious. Hermione felt her jaw drop open; he was really, really good. The crowd cheered enthusiastically and Hermione joined the applause. He blushed but he seemed to feel the boon of public support. He finished with a flourish and blushed more as he returned the mic and walked off stage. He sat down looking dazed.

"You didn't tell me you sing!" Hermione exclaimed. She remembered he wasn't in Flitwick's choir.

"I really haven't sung since I was a child." Draco said. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco when she heard her name called again.

"You just made me have to follow a tough lead." She complained halfheartedly. She favored him with a half-smile and went to the stage to sing her song. She took the mic and the music began. She tried to eye Draco through the spotlight.

"I put a spell on you." Hermione sang, smirking. "Because you're mine." Someone catcalled when Hermione rolled her hips naturally to the song. Hermione continued to sing as she moved around the stage, engaging with the audience. They were receptive enough to her but were nowhere near as roused as when Draco had sung.

"I put a spell on you—and now you're mine." Hermione finished, holding the last note. The crowd cheered and she curtsied playfully. She returned to Draco, this time dragging her chair around to sit even closer to Draco.

"You sang wonderfully, as well." Draco complimented. Hermione shrugged off his compliment. "I can sing well, the song I sing well; my vocal range is limited. So how are you amazing at singing if you haven't sung since you were young? You didn't sing at school? You weren't trained?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was never in the choir. I was an athlete." Draco said proudly. Hermione smirked at him.

"An athlete? What sport did you play?" Hermione asked knowingly. Draco looked momentarily alarmed before schooling his composure.

"You've probably never heard of it." Draco said with faux condescension.

"Water polo." Hermione asked. Draco looked at her confused.

"No."

"Hockey." Hermione guessed. Draco shook his head. Hermione wondered if he actually had a sport in mind or if he was just guessing.

"Lacrosse." Hermione said, thinking of her Viktor's cover. She was surprised when Draco nodded.

"Yes, lacrosse. I was an offensive player—a fair one at that." He added. Hermione looked at him speculatively. It was a good cover and she wondered where he had heard of the North American sport.

"I was awful at every sport." Hermione said, letting her curiosity go. Draco laughed at her.

"You seem coordinated enough." Draco commented, eying her over. Hermione shrugged.

"Then I have deceived you well. I do wonder if I'm any better now than when I was in high school, but I've never cared to find out." Hermione admitted.

"So if you weren't an athlete in school, what were you?" Draco asked.

"I was busy." Hermione answered truthfully. Draco gave her a questioning look. "I was very busy. I was very studious and very motivated. Also, my best friends attracted trouble so I was busy cleaning up their mess." Draco nodded.

"I was very busy my last few years, too." He said. Hermione could imagine.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione and Draco stayed until the end of karaoke. They were closer to Hermione's apartment and when Draco looked awkward about ending the date, she invited him to walk her home. She wondered if wizards ever walked their date home when apparition was so convenient.

They walked home in pleasant silence with intermittent commentary. Hermione reflected on the evening and realized it had been a surprisingly nice time. Perhaps not as surprising as one would assume, given that she did accept his invitation. Rather, it had lived up to her hopes and far-fetched expectations. Yet as they walked closer to her home she felt a growing tension arise between them. The awkward close of a date was approaching. She felt a brief thrill and panic at the thought they might kiss goodnight. They stopped before her apartment complex.

"This is me." Hermione announced lamely, fumbling with the keys she seldom used in lieu of apparition. She opened the door to the complex and hovered in the threshold. "I had a really nice time." She admitted sincerely. Draco was looking at her with dilated pupils—body language for attraction and lust. It was intimate being so close to one another and it she felt herself blush. When Draco moved closer, Hermione's breath paused.

"I enjoyed seeing you today, Rose." Draco spoke so softly, his voice caressing her senses. Hermione could hear the blood pumping in her head. He was so close now that she noticed the height difference, causing her to tilt her head up to peer into his eyes. His were half-lidded and hers, she was sure, mirrored them in response. She leaned as he leaned, slowly closing the space between them until she could feel his breath on her face—the moment before the kiss. It was a moment she ruined when she placed her hands abruptly against his chest and drew her head back.

"We can't!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. Draco drew back surprised and perhaps a little hurt. "I mean, I'm not easy. My job doesn't mean I'll…"Hermione gesticulated nonsensically. Realization dawned on Draco and he looked a little relieved at the misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply …" Draco repeated her hand gesture. "I apologize for being improper, but I did really enjoy our time together." Draco sounded entirely sincere. Hermione felt a little guilty—she didn't really think he wanted to kiss her because of that. "I would like to see you again, if I may." Draco continued formally. Hermione sighed, covering her face with her hands.

"I just…" she started, incapable of articulating the mess she was creating by liking him as Rose. "You just don't know me." Hermione finished. She peeked at him through her fingers. He looked incredulous.

"Isn't that the point of dating?" He asked skeptically.

"I just…" Hermione tried again, "You won't like me." She finished lamely, hands still covering her face. She felt Draco move them away to hold them between them.

"Rose," Draco said so softly that Hermione peered at him from beneath her eye lashes. "I won't make you uncomfortable; if you don't want to see me—you don't have to. But if you are concerned about something that hasn't happened yet—don't we have a right to decide then?" Hermione stared surprised by Draco's words and actions. It was a compelling point and she really had such a lovely time that she relented to her growing curiosity. Viktor would be so disappointed.

"I don't know what this is." Hermione stated as she moved in closer to Draco. He wrapped his arms around her hesitantly and she responded by brazenly wrapping hers' around Draco's neck. "We're not officially dating, I don't think." Draco paused.

"Are you seeing anyone else?" He asked.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Then I can keep seeing you?" Draco asked. "I don't need to know everything right away, but I'd like to." Hermione felt her cheeks burn and her heart thump. Here was a boy who called her mudblood and it he turned out to be capable of incredible sweetness and consideration.

"You're okay with that?" Hermione clarified, unsure.

"I am" Draco looked at her with a confident mien. Hermione felt inclined to believe him. She leaned in to kiss him, rising on her toes for better leverage. What started hesitantly grew pleasantly in fervor. She felt warmth pool inside of her. She pulled away slowly, flushing even more from Draco's heated look. Hermione pulled a pen out of her purse and wrote her phone number on his palm.

"Call me, Draco." She said before disappearing behind the apartment complex door. Once inside, she rested against the door, listening and waiting for his steps as he left. She knew it was wrong to hide her identity but he was okay with her having secrets—after all, he had plenty of his own.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Delayed updates—the bane of every fanfic reader out there. It is slightly longer than normal, so a compromise? Thank you for your words of encouragement and your fabulous suggestions! Thanks Silver for your "magic show" date idea—I'm sure that will continue to be a thread of suggestion in this world. I actually had most of this chapter done for a while but took forever to finally edit and connect it all. Despite my tardiness I am still motivated—so that's good. Review if you can and let me know what you think! Thanks~3


	6. Chapter 6

Draco stared at the door Rose disappeared behind. He could feel adrenaline coursing through his veins—a far cry from the cool and confident persona he had tried to project. He resisted the urge to touch his lips and instead tried to recall the way her lips matched with his. He realized he didn't feel dirty or disgusted—he hadn't felt repulsed all night. Far from repulsed, he was entranced. He shook off his daze and departed her front steps to find somewhere he could disaparate home.

Once back to his own apartment, Draco lay down on his bed and hoisted his hand above him. Ten numbers were written on his hand. Draco had no idea what they meant. He summoned paper and a quill and copied the number down as written. He would have to ask Blaise how they worked.

It was late and his body trembled from the exhaustion of walking and the post-adrenaline rush. He could not shut his mind down, however. Instead he stared at the numbers Rose had written.

He tried to remember why he hated muggles. Filth. They were filthy, his father always said. But Rose was not filthy or dirty. They had tempers that came with their ignorance and fear. Rose had been optimistic and charming. She was intelligent. She was patient. Draco recalled his father steering Draco away from the half-bloods and muggleborns in Diagon Alley. "You are superior, Draco. Inherently, you are better than all of them and they will only bring you down."

Hermione Granger was better, though. She was better in every subject despite not having private tutors like Draco. Harry Potter, too, despite his diluted blood had bested him on a number of accounts. Rose was intelligent and kind, despite being a Muggle. He wondered if she would be that way if she knew he was a wizard. He sighed deeply. When he closed his eyes he saw Hermione Granger's desperate, crazy eyes as she shouted about a sword that wasn't real.

He wondered how his father was doing. He wondered if he would be disappointed his son had gone on a date with a muggle. He wondered for not the first time if his father felt regret for the path he had chosen and the way he had raised his son.

For not the first time, Draco wondered if Draco was in fact the inferior one—if the world was moving on and he was stuck on blood that hardly seemed different now.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione did not see Draco but for a brief second that week. He was leaving for lunch with Blaise and Hermione froze, wondering if this would be the time she would be recognized. Instead, his casually glanced beyond her form, as if he didn't even see her. Hermione found that moment rather offensive. He hadn't called Rose either and she thought about it bitterly. Granted, Draco probably had little knowledge of what "call me" and 10 digits meant, but she though he would try a little harder! It was a test of sorts—to see if he humbled himself to ask someone else. So far he hadn't but he might still be stuck on the whole process and idea of what it had even meant. Telephones were as foreign to him as Mermish was to Harry and how long had he taken to solve that silly golden egg?

Hermione shivered and cast a warming charm, climbing up the stairs around the Quidditch pitch. She passed all the excited fans until she was at the VIP area that was thankfully heated. Hermione relaxed into the chair, alone. The teams were already diligently warming up and Hermione could see Krum focusing amongst them. She turned when she heard footsteps. Smiling up at Claire and Blaise, she frowned when she noticed that Claire looked distinctly blonde and masculine.

"Pleasure to see you, too, Granger." Draco said testily. Hermione cringed, trying to relax the frown off her face.

"Malfoy! I was expecting Claire," Hermione explained. She leveled her gaze at Blaise who did not even wither under her scrutiny.

"Unfortunately, Claire couldn't make it." Blaise said evenly.

"Couldn't—or didn't know about it?" Hermione questioned.

"She knows I'm at a sports game with you and Draco." Hermione huffed.

"So you haven't told her still." Hermione accused.

"Granger, mind your business! Blaise will tell her when he's ready!" Draco said, interjecting himself into the conversation. Hermione was taken aback by his defensiveness and automatically quieted down. She sank into her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't even like Quidditch, I was here for Claire." She grumbled.

"You could always leave." Draco suggested. Hermione glared at him.

"I'm here for Krum, too." Hermione muttered. Draco leveled a look at her, causing Hermione to shift uncomfortably and fight her rising blush.

"You know, you may as well give up on Krum." Draco drawled, walking past her to sit down in his seat.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked indignant. Draco fidgeted his leg but his face barely showed any unease. Hermione leaned around Blaise to see Draco, ignoring her friend as he sat in the seat between them.

"I simply mean that I know he was interested in seeing someone else recently." Draco elaborated indifferently. Hermione fumed.

"Saw that in a tabloid, I'm sure." Hermione gritted out. Draco looked surprised as he leaned around Blaise to look at her.

"Listen, Granger. I'm not trying to be nasty-"Draco began.

"It just comes naturally, I'm sure." Hermione interrupted.

"-I'm just saying I know he was going to go on a date with someone else and you should know." Draco finished.

"And how could you know that?" Hermione questioned.

"I just happened to see him and another woman." Draco answered.

"And you eavesdropped." Hermione accused.

"I was included in the conversation." Draco rebutted. "And it was heavily implied that he was going to ask her out on a date."

"And now you are generously here to warn me-"Hermione began, preparing a tirade about his presumption.

"Hermione." Blaise said exasperated. Hermione paused abruptly. Draco and she had edged off their seat and had progressively encroached on each other's space in the heat of their conversation. Blaise, who was in the middle of their feud, literally, suffered the most as Draco and Hermione nearly laid over him to continue their conversation. Noticing their spatial relations, Draco and Hermione shared a sheepish look before returning to sit properly in their own seats.

Hermione leaned back around Blaise. "Draco, Thank you for the concern but Krum &amp; I are only friends, in any case." Hermione said considerably milder than her earlier state. Draco nodded uncomfortably and Hermione sat back in her seat. "Whatever happened to the girl?" Hermione eventually asked. She did not look at Draco but heard him cough awkwardly.

"They did not go out, it seems." He answered and Hermione laughed to herself. She knew exactly what happened to the girl. While she resented that Draco had assumed she was trying to date Krum, it was a somewhat kind gesture that he warn her of Krum's potential peccadillos.

Blaise did a fair job of divvying up his attention to both Hermione and Draco. It was hard to prevent either from being the third wheel but was instead inevitable that it would be Hermione, given her dislike of the sporting event. It was during the game that Blaise was unfortunately torn away by another ministry employee, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. The silence descended immediately, despite the loud shouts from the surrounding fans. Hermione eyed Draco from the side of her vision and blushed when she caught him doing the same. Feeling confident from the other night, Hermione tried reach out politely.

"Are you enjoying the game, Malfoy?" She asked. Draco jumped a little at her direct question but nodded affirmative.

"It's a well-fought, competitive match." He responded. Hermione nodded. The score was neck and neck and even she could see that it would rely on the catching of the snitch.

"Well, if Claire couldn't come, I'm glad the tickets were used by someone who enjoys it." Despite Hermione's positive intention, Draco frowned at her comment.

"Granger," He said before pausing. He looked to be finding the correct wording. "You really shouldn't push Blaise so far. He'll tell Claire when it is optimal." He finished. Despite what she assumed was his good intention, Hermione bristled.

"Blaise will tell her when the timing is optimal for him—not for her. He doesn't realize what a betrayal this is." Hermione said passionately. "It's a huge violation of trust and the longer he puts it off the more of a problem it will be." She thought of her parents and how utterly disappointed they had been when they understood what she had done.

"You don't repair this kind of hurt overnight." Draco held up his hands placating and Hermione breathed deeply.

"I've known Blaise a long time; I know that he will evaluate when the most optimal time is for the both of them." Draco reasoned. "That sort of revelation can't be something as cavalier as 'Claire, love, will you pass the sugar? Also, I'm a wizard so I'll just _accio_ it myself.'" Draco said sarcastically. Hermione calmed a little more. Maybe she should have a little more faith in Blaise. Her parents were both there when she was being told of the magically world—they had had at least some understanding of what she had done.

"I've never asked how wizards or witches informed their partners of being magical." Hermione pondered. "Perhaps I'll ask around to see how people did it."

"You'll be lucky if they share." Draco said half-mindedly. Hermione glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at her and shrugged.

"The rules are fairly strict with the statute of secrecies. The chances of them all following it to the letter of law are unlikely." He commented.

"Hmmm… you have an interesting point." Hermione contemplated his statement. "That's interesting that you thought of it." She opined. Draco shrugged again.

"It's just something you wouldn't think of and I would." He commented. Hermione nodded.

"That's why Blaise and I were partnered, you know—so he could know what is and I could see what things could be." Hermione said merrily. Draco snickered.

"Finally someone able to tell you what the wizarding world is so you don't force your ideas down their throat." Hermione took offense to that comment. She narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"You know Draco, I am glad that someone is finally telling me how the wizarding world is—no one was willing to tell me before, no one could explain, no one could criticize it. The muggle world isn't perfect either, but at least I'm trying to cross that bridge and let people understand the culture. At least they have a choice. Muggleborns might as well be kidnapped given how abruptly we are forced into a culture with no explanation and no integration. We don't even have a choice." Hermione said forlornly. Draco looked at her with a mixed expression.

"Muggleborns have a choice to attend school or not." Draco said weakly, an echo of his former beliefs. Hermione looked into his eyes.

"You'd condemn a witch to not knowing what she was for her lifetime? A witch is still a witch without the knowledge of spells. Her magic is what defines that—and it will never disappear with an obliviate. It will rise like the tide within her and she will know there is _something_ deeper than what she thinks she knows but she will never know. That's no choice; that's torture." Hermione whispered, eyes glistening as she recalled the brief years where she did not know what she was or who she was.

"Draco, what did you do?" Blaise asked sternly, having returned from wherever he had gone. Draco looked up at Blaise blankly.

"I don't think I did anything." Draco said unsure. Hermione laughed a little.

"I'm fine, Blaise. I was just-"Hermione was drowned out as a chorus of fans cheered around them. Viktor Krum had caught the snitch and held it triumphantly. Blaise gave Hermione a look and she favored him with a reassuring, small smile. Eventually, they descended to the area before the lockers to greet Viktor. Hermione knew that Viktor despised interviews and today was the usual case. He looked intimidating with his glare but he brightened when he spotted her. She embraced him tightly.

"Ew, Viktor. You are so sweaty." Hermione said, pulling back. Viktor laughed.

"My apologies, winning a Quidditch game tends to do such." He joked.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, "tight game but you pulled ahead."

"Did Blaise tell you to say that?" he said doubting her. Hermione tapped him ruefully on the chest with her knuckle. Viktor raised his hands in surrender before shaking Blaise's hand as he congratulated him.

"Malfoy," Viktor said with mild surprise. "I was hoping for a beautiful lady, not man who steals them." Viktor said in good humor. Draco shook his hand warily.

"I doubt you need to worry today." Draco said. Viktor glanced at Hermione who bristled.

"Yes, it would be too smart of you to do so." Viktor casually defended. "Hermione, I eat my words. Your spell was amazing." Hermione brightened at his remark.

"Spell?" Blaise interjected, looking at Hermione. "The new one you won't tell me?" Hermione laughed.

"The old one I won't tell you." She corrected. "How long did it last?"

"All night, maybe 8-12 hours total. Very impressive, but ineffective on parents." Hermione nodded as she enlarged a charm on her necklace—a shrunken notebook she used to keep notes.

"Did you notice it fade? Or did it just pop off?" She asked.

"A fade—I didn't even notice. Just suddenly amongst people it stopped." He said as Hermione 'hmm'd' and wrote notes.

"I'm trying to see if it's based on familiarity or if it's just a matter of whether or not they've seen you naked." Hermione said. She spared Draco an amused glance as he looked alarmed at her comment. "Report back if you learn more?"

"Hermione," Blaise interjected, "the man just played Quidditch, Give him a break." Hermione sighed.

"You're excused, Viktor." Hermione jokingly relented before Blaise began speaking amiably with him. Draco stood awkwardly to her side. Hermione reshrank her necklace and replaced it around her neck.

"Do you make a lot of spells?" Draco asked nonchalantly, though Hermione was pleased to notice interest behind his façade.

"I've made quite a few. Some are more practical, some decidedly less so." She answered.

"What do they do?" Draco asked, no longer feigning disinterest.

"I'm fairly proud of my Non-map bubble, which Blaise has already seen. I combined the Notice-me-not spell and a spell that covers speech with a buzzing sound. It essentially lets my tour group navigate through crowds of non-magical people without being noticed. I've been using it at my Muggle grams so I can show people around and let them ask questions without Non-Magical Persons noticing." Hermione said proudly.

"Impressive, Granger." Draco said with a small nod of approval. "How effective is it?"

"100% so far, although every Muggle Gram is really a test of the effectiveness—I'm not sure how if effects people with varying magical affinity." Hermione smiled. "What of you, Healer Malfoy? Any new healing spells I should thank you for?" Draco snorted ruefully.

"Hardly. I'm largely still in training and it would certainly be frowned upon to test any spells on unknowing patients." Hermione flinched at the statement, uncomfortably remembering her own dalliances into such matters with her parents. Hermione felt the atmosphere tense, though she doubted Draco knew he had unintentionally hit her weak spot. But it lasted for but a brief moment as Viktor and Blaise finished their conversation. Hermione gave Viktor a goodbye hug and promised to write him again. He waved again before he disappeared behind the players' doors, grumbling about the future interrogations from reporters.

"Well that ended sooner than I thought." Hermione said, glancing at her watch. It was barely past eight.

"We can stop and get a pint." Blaise suggested. Draco nodded in agreement.

"You guys have fun," Hermione said, not wanting to intrude. Blaise gave her a reprimanding look.

"We'll go to the Muggle bar near Claire's and call her over." Blaise clarified. Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I look like a mess." Hermione pouted. Draco snickered beside her.

"I'm sure you are used to it." He taunted. Blaise gave him a stern look in warning.

"Also, Malfoy looks ill fit to mingle with the masses." Hermione said irritated. "Have you heard of jeans, Malfoy?" She asked glancing at his immaculate black suit. He looked at her down his nose.

"I'd hardly subject myself to something so primitive." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Primitive, he says." She said under her breath. "Let's just use a primitive payphone so we can give her a call."

She knew Blaise was irritated by their childish behavior but she sincerely felt that Draco had started it. Furthermore, she still didn't understand why he seemed to be so friendly with Rose but so rude with her. And he still hadn't called Rose which festered as resentment within her the more she saw Draco. She spotted a payphone and picked up the phone. She glanced condescendingly at Draco.

"Look, Malfoy—a primitive phone. However could a muggle manage to call another muggle without a floo." She said sarcastically. She put in her coins, dialing Claire's number. She hid her smirk when Draco watched the process with poorly hidden interest. Monkey see, monkey do and that monkey owed someone a call. Hermione thought petulantly.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Claire opened the door and greeted Blaise with a kiss.

"Where's Hermione?" She asked as she greeted Draco with a hug. Draco returned the hug awkwardly. Physical affection was never a common thing is his life. He remembered being flabbergasted every time he spotted Hermione embracing Potter. He had thought it was just her but Claire's warm affection made him feel it might just be more common for muggles.

"Hermione is meeting us at the bar—she had to drop something off somewhere." Blaise said, though in reality she had left with a huff to her apartment saying something about proper attire. They only had to walk a block or so before they reach the bar, dodging cars and the awful, dangerous taxis. Draco shuddered remembering the feeling inside one. The bar was tepid and musty. It was a small establishment but was full of people they navigated through to reach the bar. Draco looked appraisingly at the women at the bar who had short dresses and shirts with cutouts. He particularly admired one long, lean leg from the heeled foot to the short black skirt and fitted top. He nearly bit his tongue when he noticed it was Hermione Granger who had changed clothes into something that complimented her extremely well. Distantly he realized he had found her attractive.

She was sipping slowly from her drink, trying to ignore a guy who was loudly talking into her ear. She rolled her eyes and gave him a polite smile. Whatever she was about to tell the guy was interrupted by Claire shouting her name. Hermione turned and smiled before picking up her drink and greeting Claire with a hug.

"Thank you for saving me! What a tosspot." Hermione said bitterly. Draco felt himself glaring at the guy who seemed to return his glare. He turned back to face Granger who looked like Granger…except far more…different.

This Hermione Granger was nothing like the prim and proper girl of his childhood nor was this the prim and proper ministry office employee. In fact, he could make no reconciliation between the Granger he had seen in the Wizarding world and the Granger he was seeing now in the Muggle world. Wizarding Granger was whole-heartedly focused on paperwork-nose to the parchment. Wizarding Granger had bright organizational systems that were so neat they were intimidating. Wizarding Granger rolled her eyes, possessed a frequent moue of displeasure, and spoke with an articulation so sharp it was often cutting. Muggle Granger took the dance floor and captured all attention. Muggle Granger flipped her hair over her shoulder and slid her hands down her body. Muggle Granger had eyes that said 'come hither' and a body that spoke of charisma and confidence.

'_What the fuck.' _Draco thought, drinking his Muggle alcohol quietly and adjusting the collar of his shirt. Blaise sat beside him at the bar, facing the dance floor where Claire danced with Hermione. They had been sending each other heated looks all night as Claire danced with fervor next to Granger. Yet it was Granger and her erotic dancing that captured his attention. She moved as seductively as Rose, a shining light compared to the other patrons of the bar. Draco took another sip.

Draco attempted to avert his eyes from Granger's sensual dancing but all he could see were the eyes of the patrons as they watched her dance. He noticed Blaise smirking in the corner of his eye.

"Alright, mate?" He asked with a half-smile. Draco coughed.

"Is this common?" Draco asked.

"Is what common?" Blaise smirked.

"This." Draco said gesturing vaguely to the dancing before him. "Her." He said lifting his bottle in Granger's direction. Blaise looked at Granger.

"I suppose it's far more common than you thought. She comes out with us occasionally." He glanced at Draco. "Far different than the Hogwarts bookworm?" He smirked again. "I suppose she's a little more open in the muggle world where no one really knows her—where no one writes articles about her. You might benefit from the anonymity, too." Blaise looked back at Claire who beckoned him. Blaise stood, finished his drink and joined Claire on the dance floor. Granger hugged him with a laugh before she began walking back towards Draco. Draco felt a strange flush as he noticed even her manner of walking was different. It was just as purposeful but much more sensual. She managed to appear to both strut and glide towards him. She flopped next to him in the seat Blaise just abandoned. Draco watched her drink and noticed the bead of sweat running down her neck and into her—

"What do you think?" Granger asked and Draco startled as he averted his eyes to her face.

"About?" he questioned. Granger opened her arms to gesture to the establishment.

"This muggle bar!" She said, humored. "I see you have yet to spontaneously combust in such a dwelling." Draco noted her teasing demeanor and relaxed.

"It's terribly uncouth." He sniffed in disdain. Granger laughed and playfully swatted him on the shoulder. He wondered if she was tipsy—he doubted she'd ever be so open if she were not.

"Oh the peasants and their terrible beer!" She mocked. "Yet you continue to drink such swill." Draco inspected the beds of his nail with faux nonchalance.

"I have resigned myself to being more tolerant of the lesser." Granger looked at him more seriously, still in fair humor.

"I know." She said far more quietly. Draco felt himself withdraw—she had always had this effect on him; that she saw everything he was and all the weakness he possessed.

"It wouldn't kill you to dance, you know." She continued. Draco glanced at Claire and Blaise performing some joint, sensual, extremely close movement.

"I don't think I know this dance." Draco admitted. Granger laughed.

"I don't suppose you do" She agreed. "Blaise was pants when he first tried. I think this style of dance is a little more-" she paused to think of the correct wording "unconventional?" Draco nodded.

"Wizarding dances are much more standard." Draco commented. Hermione smiled at him.

"Dancing—here—is often about expression." She told him. "It's very freeing." She favored him a secretive smile. Draco felt tightness in his chest at her expression.

"Hermione you are so good at dancing! All those boys were looking at you!" Claire said in a sing-song voice. Hermione laughed.

"Only looking, if they know what's good for them." Hermione muttered. "Honestly, this place can get rather grabby." She continued. "Remember the Stag Party?" Claire and Hermione shuttered in symphony.

"Blaise would've killed the man if Hermione hadn't punched him." Claire informed Draco.

"Yea, she's got a mean right hook." He smirked. Hermione winced.

"Hmmmmm?" Claire murmured looking between Hermione and Draco. "A story?" She smiled. Hermione winced again.

"Long story short, Malfoy was being a tosser, so I punched him in the face in my third year." Hermione said quietly into her drink. Blaise laughed.

"That actually happened?" Blaise asked as Draco scowled. "We all thought someone was taking the piss and made it all up!" Blaise laughed again. "Good for you, Hermione." Blaise said with a small salute with his drink.

"Cheers, Mate." Draco said saluting his own drink. The group laughed in an easy going way. It was not unpleasant in the Muggle establishment; it reminded him of the pub Rose and he had gone for their first date. He glanced back at Granger as she smiled widely. She looked mildly intoxicated as she swatted Blaise lightly as he taunted her. She seemed so relaxed amongst the muggles and he wondered if she ever really relaxed in the wizarding world like she did here. The idea annoyed him; she claimed to be a witch but she seemed so at ease as muggle. Yet beside her Blaise seemed equally at peace and had found a muggle fiancée. He supposed he could agree with the freedom of anonymity within this world; no one had stared at him beyond normal attraction. These people did not know him as a Death Eater, as a Malfoy, as a villain. He thought of Rose who knew nothing of his past. The muggle world was daunting in its complexity and simplicity. It made him wary. Yet he yearned for even a glimpse of the peace that Granger and Blaise had found, regardless of their source.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione put on her makeup and thought of Draco's face as she danced. She knew Draco was one of the many individuals hung up on her sagacious and shrewd nature in the wizarding world and she was delighted to dismantle the typecast. Draco had marveled at Hermione—when she was Hermione—as much as he had when she was Rose. She was beyond the need for mental pep talks before her show but she did so anyway. She fed off Draco's reaction-she admittedly yearned for it. There was something she had always loved about crushing people's preconceived notions.

She channel her satisfaction as she stepped out onto the stage and moved with the fluidity and grace she had perfected.

_Don't need permission  
Made my decision to test my limits  
'Cause it's my business  
God as my witness  
Start what I finished_

Hermione spun elegantly on her pole. She twisted and smiled her twisted little show smirk.

_Somethin bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

She looked out into the audience and did not falter when she noticed the platinum crop of hair and the entranced Slytherin to whom it belonged. Instead, she only smiled and smiled. Draco hadn't called, but he had returned to _Le Chat Noir._

He was at the bar when she finished her set, sipping a Muggle beer. "Mr. Malfoy." She said in a playful and light tone. "I had feared I had seen the last of you." She admitted.

"My apologies, it was not my intention in the least." Draco said smoothly. She smiled at him.

"Well then, what is your intention?" She asked.

"I was rather hoping for another date." He looked at her hopefully and she could see the vulnerability in his eyes. She had wanted to tease him more but she felt her resentment falter under his near-bashful smile.

"I think I'd like that." She admitted. "If you didn't have any ideas, perhaps you would allow me to plan." He nodded and gave her small but genuine smile. Hermione's breath caught. She realized that she had probably never seen Draco truly smile. If the small smile was any indication, she imagined he would be stunning. "Sa-Saturday at 4 PM…is that okay?" She asked, struggling to regain her train of thought.

"Saturday at 4 PM it is." He agreed. She nodded, still dazed by his smile.

"I have to go—but I'll see you at the same spot we met last time." She said. He nodded again. She readjusted the purse on her arm and wandered towards the exit of the club. She turned after a few steps to look at him again. "Do you like Italian food?" She asked.

"Pick any cuisine and I would eat it." He reassured her. Hermione wondered if he had truly diverse cuisine but she figured that would be a question for later. She waved lightly as she left and walked into the brisk night, giggling to herself in unfounded glee. She had an idea on a new muggle concept Draco might enjoy.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A/N: Wow. Been quite some time. I've looked at the notes for this fanfiction nearly every day with the intention to update it but could never quite reach the length or flow I wanted. I'm still not completely content with this chapter…but I wanted to move forward and it was rather holding me back. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the continuing reviews and follows!

Song: Dangerous Woman/Ariana Grande


End file.
